


Together

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A love Story, Dancing, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hope and Struggle, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Peace, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, after war, learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Peace has finally come to Cybertron and a ball is held to celebrate the occasion. Bots from all sides, Neutrals, Decepticons and Autobots gather to revel in the festivities... It is here Megatron seeks out the ever timid Optimus and together they explore the clarity peace can give them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update for November 24th... Ok so, this started as something small and is now growing. I love writing post war Optimus and Megatron. I love their fluff, their curiosity in one another but, but there will be darker times too as they deal with the scars/demons left from eons of strife...  
> At the core of this is love though, love, understanding, patience, and finally seeing eachother in all of their simple, chaotic, broken, and hopeful wonder...   
> Please enjoy.

A dance.

The lights in the council building glittered against the night sky, laughter and joyful chatter filling the air as the first night of peace came over Cybertron in thousands of vorns.

Autobots and Decepticons reveled in the treaty, many of them mingling with old enemies, finally being able to see them as simple mechs other than deadly foes. There were fireworks, music, and energon of all sorts, each side bringing any gifts they had discovered during the exodus. It was a beautiful end to celebrate the peace talks, a ball of sorts where all were welcomed.

Finally, the Great War had ended.

Megatron sat silently at the Council’s table, his massive frame towering over many that sat beside him as he watched the celebrations silently. In his servo he held a sparkly mineral based cube of energon, its flavor far richer than any they had ever found on Earth. Apparently some of the Neutrals  had landed on a planet called Luthrox and it was there where such a unique energon had been found. It was rather sweet for his tastes but given the spirit of the night, he allowed himself to enjoy the best of the best.

He shifted in his chair, his frame aching from sitting through the negations for so many solar-cycles. It had been far too long since he had sat for numerous days and his frame was now achingly pleading with him to get back to battle. **_No more battles, I am afraid… I suppose I should get used to the lull._**

He wondered if Optimus was having the same problem as he, regarding the constant itch to fight he felt, or to move. Optimus wasn’t as keen on battle as he was yet he had been a soldier for nearly as long as Megatron, perhaps he was suffering for it as well?

He raised his helm, scanning over the myriad of bots as he searched for the Prime. Optimus had stayed during the beginning of the ball, smiling and greeting all those that swarmed to him yet his optics had held a darkness, perhaps a sliver of insecurity through it all, Megatron wasn’t certain, and had run off the moment the dancing began and his adoring fans had their attention pulled away for a klik.

Megatron had a similar problem with his returning Decepticons yet unlike the noble Prime when he was irritated by the attention he didn’t just shut his intake and tolerate it, he snarled at the mechs and they ran off. **_Foolish soft-sparked Prime… I wonder where he has gone off to?_**

He placed his cube down upon the table before slowly rising to his pedes to avoid too much attention. He had no issue with telling others to effectively  _fuck off,_ but it seemed to be frowned upon by other members of the Council. Starscream had already hissed at him numerous times tonight and he was a bolt away from throttling the seeker because of it soooo… Perhaps going on a walk to find the elusive Optimus wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

He walked through the crowds quietly, his optics glancing over to the dance floor now and then and he smiled as he found both Decepticons and Autobots dancing together. It had taken eons for this peace to come, both sides had made drastic mistakes, perhaps his more than Optimus’s but, who was counting? Regardless of blame,  they were finally at peace and the weary warlord was happy for it.

He shook his helm, pushing past the political nonsense he had been drowning in as he searched for the absent Prime. He wasn’t certain if Optimus would have retreated to his quarters this early, but he didn’t put it past the mech. For all the bravery Optimus could portray on the battlefield he had always been a bit of a shy recluse, just like Orion. He figured the Prime was either in his quarters, or somewhere where he could peacefully enjoy the night sky.

Few bots approached the former Decepticon leader as he walked, most of them already having been snarled at and he made good time as he made it to the outer balconies.

There were five altogether, two along each of the west and east sides of the building with a larger one lying on the southernmost wall.

If he knew Optimus, he would chose the most secluded unused balcony so he headed for the one near the far east. It was over grown with crystal plants currently, being one of the last areas the repair crews could get to before the ball so it was technically off limits to the ball's guests, but Optimus… Orion, had always found a way to breach barriers others never dared to even approach, Megatron included.

The former warlord smiled as he thought of his lifelong rival, his spark warming as the first thing he saw when he thought of Optimus was the mech’s brilliant and far too honest optics.  

It was strange to Megatron but before the two battle worn leaders had finally come together for peace, he had never really _looked_ at Optimus as anything else than a skilled fighter, but since then…

Like many he was getting to see the true Optimus these days, and he found himself leaning towards the other mech more often than he would like to admit.

Many of the ships returning to Cybertron carried mechs and femmes that had avoided most of the war, and beyond having to leave their planet they weren’t so scarred by it all, unlike Optimus’s and Megatron’s troops. Now the two groups clung to one another as their newest battle became just being able to survive in a peaceful society. Who knew after vorns of war the two teams would cower together in the face of monotony?

Megatron finally made it to the far corner of the ball room, his optics scanning over the locked doors and he found himself wondering how Optimus would have made it outside, if he was even out there? The Prime probably went far out of his way, winding through the gardens below and climbing half a building to reach his destination… **_Foolish mech._**

Megatron stood close to the doors, his helm tilted thoughtfully before he lifted his pede and slammed it against the doors. The soft metal immediately concaved under his force, the two doors splintering in the center before blowing open.

Megatron grimaced at the loud screeches that had sounded as he kicked the doors in but as the music playing was fairly loud only those closest to him jumped in alarm at his brash move, and with a threatening growl from the former warlord they ran off quickly, figuring it be best just to forget what they had seen.

Megatron smirked as he walked out onto the overgrown balcony, closing the broken doors as best he could behind him when he heard a gasp.

“Megatron! Gods, it is only you!” Optimus’s voice called to him from somewhere behind the wild crystal trees.

“Optimus! I was wondering were you had gone off to.” Megatron said with a laugh ignoring the disapproval in the smaller mech’s voice as he walked further into the tangled limbs.

He bent under a particularly large limb, its crystals an assortment of colors and sizes as they glittered above him like apples from an Earthen tree when he finally made it into the center of the overgrowth and smiled at what he found.

Optimus stood at one of the far railings, his frame still rigid from the scare he received in Megatron’s entrance but around him were numerous data pads, a small mesh blanket, a cube of mid-grade, and a pair of optical lenses…

Megatron frowned at the sight as he straightened in the little cove. “Optimus, were… Were you working?”

A light blush fell over Optimus’s faceplates as he too looked down at his little set up, his servos wringing  as he contemplated a response. “I… Well no, I mean I _was_ but I got distracted and…” He raised his helm, his blush glowing brighter as he noticed Megatron chuckling at him.

“What?" He asked uncomfortably. "There is still an immense amount of work that needs to be done and tonight the entire government has shut down for the party and…”

As Megatron continued to laugh and shake his helm Optimus sighed, a small laugh falling from his lips as he shrugged and rubbed at the back of his helm sheepishly. “I… I like the quiet.” He admitted finally, a small uncertain smile crossing his faceplates as Megatron snorted.

“You and me both, here push over.” Megatron said as he moved in close and lowered himself next to Optimus's little spot.

Optimus blinked down at him in surprise for a moment before settling down next to him.

For a moment the two mechs remained silent, their backs against railing and helms lifted to the little patch of sky they could see from inside of their glittering nest.

“Leave it to you to find the most stunning hideaway, no matter where we are.” Megatron remarked with a smirk, appreciating the peaceful cove as Optimus chuckled.

“And leave it to you to find _me_ no matter where I am.” The Prime retorted. “Even if you have to destroy council property to do so.” He added flatly and Megatron barked out a laugh.

“They knew what they were getting when they invited me to join.”

“You mean when I invited you to join the Council? Thank you for proving your growth and calm demeanor, Megatron…” Optimus said as he looked at the other mech critically.

“Well,” Megatron whispered, his helm moving closer to Optimus’s as his optics blazed playfully. “Then I suppose _you_ should have known what you were getting when _you_ invited me to join so… Don’t be upset with me.”

Optimus scoffed and shook his helm but his smile never wavered. “You are impossible,  you know that?”

“Perhaps if you were in the ballroom and not hiding out here like some criminal I wouldn’t have had to break the doors to come ask you for a dance.” Megatron chided. “So whose fault is it really?”

Optimus scowled at him. “Are you honestly going to blame _me_ for what you did to the… Wait, what?”

Megatron delighted in the array of emotions that fleeted over the Prime’s faceplates in that moment. He went from scowling like an upset teacher, to a blank numb look, to complete and utter shock, to total embarrassment and awkwardness.

“D-dance, us? You want to…” Optimus stuttered out, his optics falling to his now restless servos as they clamped together in his lap.

Megatron looked over the Prime in surprise. “I didn’t realize this would be such a shock for you Optimus.” He said, a string of bitterness escaping him unwittingly. “If you want you can look at the invitation as a political move, two enemies coming together in front of all as a show of _peace_.”

Optimus again blinked at the former warlord in surprise, he wasn’t sure what he had done to anger the mech. “What? Nooo. It isn’t, I would love to dance with you Megatron I just…”

Megatron vented in, calming his embarrassment as he shook his helm. “It is fine Optimus. I was just bored anyways.” He said briskly as he went to stand up but stopped as Optimus grabbed his arm. Frowning he looked back at the Prime just to find the mech looking back at him meekly.

“I want to dance, but I just don’t know… I don’t know how.” Optimus admitted, his faceplates a brilliant shade of blue.

It was Megatron’s turn to be surprised. “Well then… Let me guide you Optimus.” He offered happily as he extended his servo out to the smaller mech.

The Prime hesitated, his optics looking around his little hideaway longingly before nodding and taking the offered servo.

Megatron grunted in approval and perhaps a bit of excitement as he led Optimus out of the branches and back to the ballroom. “Do not fear, I will not keep you too long Optimus. One dance and you can return to your fort.” He said playfully as Optimus nervously followed him.

Optimus sighed as he was led away, his faceplates scowling as he spied the damaged doors but Megatron merely laughed and easily pushed through his destruction back into the crowded room.

The two of them wove their way through the many citizens of Cybertron, Optimus stiffly keeping pace with Megatron and the silver mech found himself comforted by the mech’s presence.

Much like Optimus he had never been a fan of crowds. Oh yes, he could direct them, speak before them, incite them but if he was honest a little cove away from it all was far more comfortable. If he had not been so twitchy after solar-cycles of sitting on his aft he would have happily just sat there with Optimus but he needed to move and dancing seemed to be the closest he would get to battles now.

Just as he was about to break through the crowd and walk out onto the dance floor Optimus stopped him with a whimper.

“Megatron I… I am uncertain…” Optimus whispered next to his audial, his frame trembling with fear.

The former warlord smiled, turning so he faced Optimus. “Optimus, I have seen you stand before an army, I have seen you slice through mountain tops, I have seen you risk all and this, dancing, is where you will draw the line?”

The Prime frowned up at him. “Megatron, fighting is much different than dancing! I would much rather take on an army than… Than be out there in front of everybot and land on my _faceplates_.”

Megatron’s laughter echoed over the mechs that surrounded them and Optimus just sunk further into himself at the sound of it. “Ohhh, Optimus you truly are something special. Come, dancing is not so different and I shall prove this to you. That is, if you are brave enough?”

Optimus looked at him flatly. “Are you attempting to goad me out there by challenging me?”

“Yes.” Megatron said simply, a smirk rising on his faceplates. “Is it working?”

Optimus rolled his optics but smiled brightly. “ _Yes_ … _”_ He admitted begrudgingly, Megatron always knew how to get under his plating. “Fine Lord Megatron, I accept your challenge.”

The warlord had to manually override his cooling fans from bursting to life at the Prime’s words. If there was one thing he could always expect from the Prime it was that he was always up to a challenge.

“After you then, my Prime.” Megatron answered with a small bow, his arm out before him as he gestured towards the dance floor.

Optimus vented in, his shoulders straightening as he began to step forwards but paused at the last second and gently gripped Megatron’s servo. “Let’s walk together?” He suggested, his smile perfect but optics filled with apprehension. “For, for political reasons… That is.”

Megatron’s smirk grew as he straightened. “Ahh yes, let us not forget the political gains now.”

Optimus gasped as Megatron suddenly lifted his servo to his dermas and kissed the top of it gently, “Is this politically enticing enough for them do you think, Prime?” The silver mech asked, his red optics shinning as he looked up at the stunned Prime.

“Uhhh… Uh huuuh.” The smaller mech mumbled out, his vents caught in his chest as he swallowed hard.

“Good,” Megatron said approvingly, his helm rising until it was just next to Optimus’s audial finials. “Perhaps by the end of the night we could give them something truly shocking to declare.”

Optimus blanched at the statement, his blush growing as he and Megatron walked out onto the dance floor. **_What did Megatron mean by that!? Why did he kiss my servo?_**

His shock at the small kiss faded away though as those on the floor instantly made room for the two titans, many whispering behind their servos as the former enimes made their way to the center of the floor.

  ** _Leave it to Megatron to pick the most obvious spot…_** Optimus lamented as he hesitantly followed.

When Megatron finally stopped and turned towards him Optimus groaned at the look of pure amusement that was upon the other’s faceplates. “Look at this Optimus, we haven’t even started dancing and have already stolen the show.”

“Magnificent.” Optimus mumbled flinching slightly as Megatron’s servo found its way to his hip, the other grasping the Prime’s outstretched one.

“Come now Optimus, vent. It will not be so bad. I imagine even _you_ will be surprised at how well you can dance. Here, place your other servo on my shoulder.” Megatron instructed and the smaller mech reluctantly did so.

“I am sorry if I fall or take you down with me.” Optimus grumbled as he looked around them nervously, every optic seemed to be on them now and the Prime could hardly vent because of it.

“Well if we fall, let us do so _suggestively_.” Megatron chided with a wink and before Optimus could scold the mech they were moving.

“Oh gods…” Optimus gasped as he immediately fell into a panic, his helm dropping as he watched their pedes and desperately tried to avoid stepping on the other mech’s feet.

“Look at my optics, Optimus. It will help you relax.” Megatron insisted softly and he smiled as the Prime keened but did as he was told.

Their first few rounds were, _shaky_ at best; Optimus thinking far too much about everything that was around them to get his pedes to work right. He tripped a few times, stepped on Megatron’s pedes more than a few times, and just as he was about to give up and walk away Megatron sighed. “Optimus, you are thinking too much.”

“I am sorry Megatron! I told you I don’t know how to do _this_!” Optimus hissed, his helm lowering in defeat. “I should just get back to my spot.” He mumbled, pulling his servo from Megatron’s shoulder as he tried to turn away but found himself frozen in place by the warlord’s unrelenting hold.

“Megatron, please… I, I tried at least.” Optimus begged, his optics rising to the silver mech’s once more only to gasp at the determination and perhaps need he found coming from the blazing orbs.

“Just a little longer Optimus, you almost have it! You just need to stop thinking so much. Please? For… For me?”

The Prime looked away, his spark pounding in his chassis as his frame shifted nervously from one pede to the other. “O-ok… One more time.” He agreed and vented out as they began their broken dance again.

He grimaced as his pede landed on top of Megatron’s, the silver mech as silent through the pain as he had been with the other fifteen stumbles but this time he released Optimus’s servo and pulled his helm up to his. “Stop thinking, just feel it.”

Optimus vented in frustration. “I am _trying_ to feel it _Megatron_! I just can’t seem to feel anything except that this was a huge mistake, how big of a fool I look, and…”

His words were abruptly cut off as Megatron slowly lowered his helm to Optimus’s and suddenly they were kissing!

Optimus’s optics bulged, his vents ceasing and frame frozen as he felt those scarred dermas softly brush his own. **_We… We are kissing! I am kissing, in front… In front of EVERYONE!?_**

So lost in the kiss Optimus didn’t even realize how they began to move again, he and Megatron’s frame spinning and swaying with the music as their dermas moved against one another.

 He moaned against Megatron’s lips, his frame inching  closer as they danced and for Optimus it was like the rest of the world faded away.

Megatron smiled against Optimus’s lips, his distraction working far better than he had imagined and as he started to pull his helm away to tell the shy mech that, he was surprised to feel Optimus wrap his own servo around the back of his helm and pull him into a deeper kiss.

It was Megatron’s turn to freeze, his spark singing as their dance stalled and they merely stood there in the center of the room locked in their tight, albeit unexpected, embrace.

He supposed he shouldn’t have been so shocked by Optimus returning the kiss as the two of them had become far closer in the months following the restoration of the planet but still… Optimus was Optimus, and not one for ever letting himself relax or openly act upon his own emotions or needs so for them to be kissing now as so many watched, it was stunning.

Megatron groaned, his intake opening once Optimus’s glossa began to nudge against his scarred lips and he had to stop himself from thrusting his hips forwards as the Prime’s slick glossa slipped inside.

Their glossas swirled along one another’s, their vents hot and quickly becoming ragged as they pulled each other closer until finally Optimus broke away with a gasp.

“P-Primus…” Optimus vented out, his frame arched against Megatron’s unconsciously as he looked up at the warlord’s hazy optics.

A deep purr came from the silver mech as he smiled down at the Prime. “That, that was very nice.”

Optimus blushed a deep shade of blue, his smile crooked as he laughed and Megatron felt his spark soar at the innocence in the mech’s visage. Perhaps Optimus was a Prime to many, a leader, a mech ordained by the gods but to him, all he could see was that little innocent clerk he once knew.

It had not always been this way, as the war proved vorn after vorn but now... Now that they were both old enough to find more worth in working together than trying to destroy one another; just as they had planned to so long ago, peace seemed far more sensible, attainable, and right.

“Megatron, can we stay like this? No more war, no more death or pain? I, I am so tired of pain…” Optimus begged quietly as he lowered his helm and rested it against Megatron’s chest.

Megatron sighed, his pedes beginning their dance once more and he smiled as Optimus naturally, unconsciously fell into step with him. “I am tried as well Optimus, that is why we are working towards peace now. I, I have no plans to upset that gift, and I am certain many of my soldiers won’t either. Besides, I guess you Autobots are rather tolerable. I suppose I will not have to destroy you after all.”

The Prime lifted his helm, a scowl on his faceplates until he spied Megatron’s smirk. “You, you are incorrigible.” He said with a chuckle, his optics bright with hope as he peered into Megatron’s. “I don’t want to be the cause of your pain anymore Megatron. I, I like this far better.”

Megatron nodded as Optimus nuzzled his helm back against his chestplates. “As do I, Prime. I mean, just imagine if we never found peace, you would have never realized what a wonderful dancer you are.”

“Wh-what?” Optimus asked in surprise before gaping as he realized how far they had moved across the floor. “Holy frag, when did we…” He yelped as he suddenly tripped over his pedes, seemingly becoming far too conscious of his movements and immediately messing up.

He tried to grasp at Megatron to help stop his fall, but his servos merely slipped across the mech’s shimmering armor and he shut his optics as he felt himself fall backwards. **_I knew it! I knew I was going to fall!_**

“I have you!”

Optimus grunted as two strong arms slid under his chassis, his optics opening wide as Megatron caught him only to cry out as his momentum apparently was enough to pull even Megatron’s hulking form down and the two landed on the floor in a jumbled heap.

The music in the hall stopped immediately, the guests staring in surprise and worry at the fallen titans, many uncertain if Megatron would rage over the embarrassing tumble when loud laughter rang out.

Decepticons, Neutrals, and Autobots alike gaped as Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons  burst into laughter, his frame shaking because of how hard he laughed, his booming voice echoing off the walls like thunder.

Optimus groaned as he glared at the mech that lay on top of him, his bright blue faceplates drawn into a heavy scowl until Megatron’s infectious laughter tugged at his spark and he smiled. “I told you this would happen.” He bemoaned only making the warlord laugh harder and Optimus found himself grinning like a fool as he too began to laugh.

The other guests relaxed at the sight of the once mortal enemies lying on the ground giggling like sparklings, and soon the entire ballroom was laughing along with them, some even going as far to hoot and clap at the show.

Megatron shook his helm, his optics bleeding coolant as he shifted his frame off of Optimus and helped the smaller mech back to his pedes, inspiring another round of clapping to which the silver mech bowed in response.

Optimus followed suit, winking at Megatron as the crowd cheered. “You certainly know how to put on a show, Megatron.”

“Why thank you, Optimus. Though I must say, without your contribution I fear it wouldn’t have been nearly as entertaining.” Megatron teased as they righted themselves, his arms going out and pulling Optimus towards him. “Thank you, for the dance Optimus, and the delightful memory file.”

Optimus groaned at the larger mech, his glossa poking out from between his dermas like he had seen the human children do when they were teased and Megatron chuckled at the undignified response.

“Ahh, you radiate such grace and dignity, Prime. Primus would be proud.” Megatron said between laughs, his helm lowering as he drew Optimus’s close and gently kissed the smaller mech’s forehelm.

“I blame _you_. Obviously I have spent far too much time in your wretchedly influential presence.” Optimus said jokingly, his helm rising as he beamed up at the warlord.

“I take that as a compliment, Optimus.” Megatron retorted proudly and Optimus sighed.

“Of course you would.” The Prime muttered. “Well, now that I have successfully made an aft of myself, can we please return to my, what did you call it, fort?”

Megatron blinked in confusion as Optimus took his servo and began leading him back the way they had come, the Prime pausing as Megatron seemed frozen in place.

“You want me to join you?” Megatron asked quietly, an air of awe in his voice and it was Optimus’s turn to laugh.

“Well, you are welcome to join me in my boring little hideaway but you don’t _have_ to come.” Optimus glanced over his shoulder curiously. “That is, unless you have some other mech to woo off of his pedes tonight.”

Megatron’s optical ridge rose at that. He wasn’t completely certain but he thought he heard a little jealously hidden in the Prime’s seemingly innocent inquiry. “I suppose there are a few who would like that…” He said thoughtfully, pretending to scan around them as Optimus’s shoulders slumped.

“Oh, of course…” Optimus mumbled sheepishly, releasing Megatron’s servo as he turned away. “Umm… Well, if you, or anyone needs me I will… AHHH!” He cried out as Megatron burst out laughing, the larger mech bending as he scooped the surprised Prime up and cradled him close to his chest.

“Ohhh, Optimus. You are far too easy to play with.” Megatron chuckled out as he made his way through the crowd with his prize, Optimus blushing brightly the entire way.

“You are awful…” Optimus scolded as they got to the broken doors, again grimacing as Megatron nonchalantly kicked them open like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“I am indeed but I think that is what you like most about me, isn’t it Optimus Prime? I mean, without me, who would you have to scold all the time in that _deliciously righteous_ way you do?”

“A sparkling?” Optimus chided, immediately becoming surprised by the gleam that fell across Megatron’s optics as he said it.

“Hmmm, yes… I suppose we could work on that one day as well,” He mused, ignoring the smaller mech’s suddenly bulging optics. “But until then, I suppose I shall bare the brunt of your ire, you know… For political reasons.”

He grunted as he ducked under the crystal trees, walking until they were back at the railing before he gently placed Optimus down and sat next to him.

He smiled at Optimus’s continued silence, apparently the sparkling remark shocking the mech enough to mute him, but Megatron shrugged it off.

They sat together in silence, the moon rising high above them as the night wore on and soon their little fort glittered in a melody of colors as the crystals reflected its light. It was a beautiful end to a historical day, and Megatron sighed, shuttering his optics and leaning his helm back as he let himself revel in the peace of it.

“Megatron?” Optimus’s soft voice called to him then and he lifted his helm to find the smaller mech looking at him curiously.

“Yes, Optimus?” He asked gently in return, his vents puffing into white wisps in the cooling air. He shivered a bit, his long arms wrapping around his chassis before Optimus grabbed his blanket, and the silver mech smiled as the Prime shook it out so it covered both of their laps, his optics widening as the smaller mech then shifted closer to him and leaned his helm against his shoulder.

“Thank you for… For… Well, for everything.” Optimus said with a yawn, his helm nuzzling against Megatron and if it was for warmth or comfort the warlord wasn’t certain, but he chose to believe the latter.

Megatron lifted his arm, bringing it over Optimus’s helm and laying it across the smaller mech’s shoulders as he pulled him in tighter. “Oh Optimus… I should thank you. Were it not for you we would not be here, we would not have been able to restore Cybertron, and tonight… Well, I never would have been able to publicly disgrace myself as I got to tonight, so thank you.”

“Bastard…” Optimus grumbled playfully, elbowing the larger mech as he chuckled yet his laughter ceased as Megatron then placed his digits under his chin and lifted his helm up to his.

Again the Prime’s vents became stuck in his chassis, his frame trembling with excitement and apprehension as he peered into the seemingly endless abyss that swarmed inside Megatron’s brilliant optics and he felt mesmerized by it all.

“Megatron…” He whispered heatedly, the white puffs of vapor tickling Megatron’s faceplates as he lowered his helm towards Optimus’s.

“I am so grateful to have this second chance with you Optimus. I was a fool for far too long and, and I am uncertain if I will ever be able to make it up to you or our people but… But I swear I shall try. Optimus… I… I would be lost without you, thank you… Thank you for, for not giving up on me.” Megatron lowered his helm, his optics growing dim with regret and guilt. “Even I gave up on myself at some point but you… You never…”

Optimus blinked in surprise as Megatron lifted his optics again, their light dark compared to the shimmering coolant that filled them and he wondered, was this the first time he had ever seen Megatron cry?

“We all became lost, Megatron, even I.” Optimus started, his servos rising to wipe the trail of tears from Megatron’s cheeks. “But we are not so lost now, yes? So… So let’s make the most of it! Let us celebrate and learn from our wrongs, our sorrows and promise to never fall to that darkness ever again. We can do it, together.”

Megatron vented heavily, his helm leaning into Optimus’s palm as he nodded. “I like the sound of that… Together.”

Optimus beamed as he lifted his helm, his dermas kissing the other mech’s wet faceplates before lowering to his lips. “Together…” he whispered as he pressed his dermas against Megatron’s.

Music flowed over them from the ballroom, the wind whistling as it blew, and their cove sparkled like starlight as they kissed.

Yes, they still had a long hard road to travel before they could truly heal, yes, the weight of the world was resting upon their shoulders but for just this moment they could be free, they could be young and all they needed was each other.

 “Optimus… Stay with me tonight? Please? I… I don’t want this to end and I’m, I am tired of being alone.” Megatron admitted pleadingly against the smaller mech’s intake. He knew he sounded weak, and perhaps like some pathetic sparkling but he meant every word.

Optimus pulled his helm back, his bleary optics filled with a mix of apprehension and desperate longing and he nodded. “I... It would be nice to be… To be held. It is always so cold at night and the nightmares that come when, when I am alone…” He lowered his optics, his spark clenched nervously inside his chest when he felt Megatron’s servo gently caress the side of his helm.

He looked up, his own optics brimming with tears as he peered at the larger mech yet he found no judgment there, no look of disgust at his weakness only mirrored understanding that reflected the fears that haunted him every night.

“Just another monster to face, Optimus. I, I would be honored to face it with you.”

The Prime nodded, his frame hitching as he pulled the larger mech’s helm to his once more. “Together.”

“Together.” Megatron whispered as their lips touched and the world dissolved around them.

Comets fell, stars shimmered, bots cheered, but all was lost on the two star-crossed lovers. For them this was not the end of an age but the beginning and no one; no friend, Council, or god would keep them apart this time…

Together they would rebuild their world, just as they had planned to so very long ago…


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started with the idea of them being on the dance floor, but loved the nightime backdrop more. :) might alter some stuff to show ballroom later but for now I will stick with this.  
> Oh, and I gave them capes cause... Well they look awesome!!!!! Haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of this will be mature but I will make it a seperate section, just wanted to warn everybody in advance. :)


	3. In Passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
> SO, I had totally planned for this to just be a second part of this story where there were more intimate scenes present BUUUUT, I got lost along the way.  
> Instead I created another teen rated chapter of the first where there is humor, some wonder, enjoyable fluff, and a lead in to the next part.  
> Part 2 will be mature, just a warning, but not until the end. We will explore the celebrations more first so yeah...  
> Anywho, enjoy and sorry for errors!

The ball had ended breems ago and as the lights darkened and the music fell silent two mechs remained on the outskirts of the diminishing chaos.

Wisps of white steam came from their vents as the two adversaries rested against one another, one deep into recharge as the other remained awake and quietly observed his companion’s peace…

**_You, you look so calm, Optimus… At peace even as you lean against me._**

**_Imagine that?_ **

A smile crept upon the former warlord's faceplates as he wiped at some dew that had collected on the smaller mech’s forehelm, that smile only growing wider and Optimus whimpered under his soft touch and his helm nuzzled further into Megatron’s heat; his warmth, his space, his protective field…

**_Why, why do you feel so at peace with me Optimus and…_ **

“And why do I feel so at peace with you?” He whispered to nothing but the wind and only silence answered him but still, it was better than battle cries.

If the former warlord was honest about _anything, e_ verything these days was better than the war. Yes, the war had its place but things had gotten too far away, it had become too convoluted, too tainted by indecision, by youthful emotions and… And they had nearly lost everything because of it.

 _He_ had nearly lost everything because of it, including himself.

Optimus whimpered once more, in that endearing way he did, and Megatron cleared his vocalizer before gently shaking the other mech’s shoulder.

“Op-Optimus, it has become quite frigid out now. Do you desire to return to your quarters or…” He hesitated, uncertain the Prime’s earlier admission of weakness, of a weakness and longing that matched his own all of which that could just be…

**_Just be false?_**

**_Arrrgh, mech! It would be easier if he didn’t need you! It would be easier if you didn't need him! Just, just let it be. Tonight was fun but, but I should leave it HERE, shouldn’t I?_ **

The silver mech frowned his arm, that was currently around the smaller mech, tightening unconsciously. **_I should leave things as they are… Shouldn’t I? But…_**

**_But tonight was glorious._ **

He couldn’t help but smile as he thought of their dance, of how uncomfortable Optimus was at the beginning and then when they kissed it… **_It was something like out of a dream, a dream I never thought I would deserve._**

And it was true, wasn't it? Once they kissed Optimus was his and… And he became Optimus’s. It was a give and take of two of the strongest mechs on Cybertron, something that would be so simple for others but for them it, it created something more.

Megatron growled quietly, cursing their fates for how everything they ever did always needed to _mean_ more but, but if they had not stood up in the beginning, would anyone else have?

He sighed, his processor reeling with past pains, past fears as this… **_This wonder of a mech sits beside me._**

Again he vented out, his shoulders now glistening with frost as he again nudged Optimus, the Prime groaning a bit before he shivered and his optics creaked open just an inch.

“M-Megatron?” Optimus croaked out, his vocalizer glitching through reset and he blinked around them in confusion. “C-cold…”

Megatron chuckled, his deep voice breaking though the silence that surrounded them and he was rewarded with a perfectly lopsided grin from his companion in response. “It is indeed cold, Optimus. I am waking you so that you may return to your quarters…” He paused as Optimus’s optics suddenly flared, the cerulean orbs now wide as they stared at him desperately.

 ** _He looks terrified to be left alone… Just as I feel._** Megatron noted silently, his optics softening as he timidly lifted his servo and placed it against the side of the other mech’s helm.

“You may return to your quarters but, but I would be honored… No.” Megatron turned a bit, making sure Optimus could see his entire face before he continued. “I would be grateful if you would come to mine, Optimus. You don’t have to join me but… But I would love to have you.” He said quietly, his optics falling to the blanket that covered them as he spoke.

Sometimes he wasn’t as brave as he would have liked to pretend.

“M-Megatron…” Optimus lowered his helm, his optics staring at the glittering frost covered blanket that was sprawled between the two of them. “I…”

Megatron frowned at the other mech’s apparent hesitancy, cursing himself for perhaps overstepping his bounds. **_Arrrgh, I need to remember to take things slow with all of this. Yes we, we are at a much better place now but I am certain he still has reservations… Reservations I instilled in him._**

“You do not have to come with me, Optimus.” Megatron said, forcing any disappointment or regret that tried to slip into his reply down deep yet, his spark was thundering so loudly he was almost certain Optimus could hear it. **_Frag he can probably feel its pulses through my plating._**

Optimus lifted his helm, his ventd steaming out around him as he smiled. “It is not that! I… I mean I am nervous but…” The Prime stopped, his optics flickering thoughtfully before he slid his servo further under the blanket and grasped Megatron's tightly in his. “They decorated the streets today, I know I fell into recharge but I wanted… I was hoping to see the decorations after the ball would, would you be up for joining me.”

The relief that coursed through Megatron’s spark and smile that lit up his faceplates afterwards was more than Optimus could ever imagine.

“Of course! Come, let us pick up your fort and then we can walk together.” The silver mech said excitedly and Optimus’s spark jumped at the joy he found in the other’s optics.

“A-alright.” Optimus stammered out, a light blush on his faceplates as he and Megatron set about picking up the meager supplies the Prime had laid out for himself to get through the ball with yet the night, the night had turned out so much differently than he had planned, wonderfully so.

Once they were done gathering everything Optimus followed Megatron out from under his crystal tree hideaway smiling bashfully the entire way until he heard Megatron grunt and the wobble of metal clanking against  metal sound.

“Megatron? What is it?” Optimus asked as he peered over the larger mech’s shoulder just to watch as Megatron grasped the doorknobs again and shook them but nothing seemed to move.

“Seems they bolted the door shut after the ball.” Megatron grumbled, his optics flashing and pede lifting as he prepared himself to break through the flimsy patch job until he heard Optimus yelp next to him and felt a servo fall to his arm.

“Don’t break it _again_!” Optimus chided and Megatron rolled his optics before turning and staring at the ever innocent Prime flatly.

“Well, do you have another idea, mighty Prime?” He asked sarcastically and Optimus scowled at him.

“We can… We can get down the way I came up.” Optimus said, pointing towards the edge of the balcony yet there was obviously some apprehension behind his optics as he said it.

“Very well, we will do it _your_ way.” Megaton said playfully, letting Optimus guide their little journey and he amusedly followed the smaller mech to the edge he had pointed too only to whistle as he glanced over the railing and realized how far down the ground was.

“How the frag did you get up here?” The former warlord asked, genuinely surprised that Optimus had the fortitude or determination to climb such a tall height.

“Uhhh…” Optimus started his voice more than a little nervous sounding as he too peered over the edge of the balcony. “It… It wasn’t so hard to c-climb but… I don’t recall it being this high up.”

Megatron smirked as he slowly turned his helm to the clearly fearful Prime. “Sure you don’t want me to break through the door?” He asked coyly and received a burning glare in response to which he laughed.

“No!” Optimus spat, yet his expression looked far less sure than his voice sounded and that just made Megatron laugh harder. “Stop it!” Optimus scolded the larger mech, venting in as he turned back to the edge of the railing. “I… I can just climb down.”

Megatron shook his helm in exasperation. “Optimus, I appreciate stubbornness, I do, but not when it borders on stupidity.” He said, ignoring the Prime’s scowling faceplates as he waved his servo out to the glittering crystal branches next to them. “Everything is covered in frost, my dear Prime. Everything is slick and if you thought coming down before was going to be difficult, it is now far more dangerous.”

Optimus smiled lopsidedly at the former warlord. “I didn’t know you cared so deeply for my safety Megatron.” He remarked yet he was only half joking with the comment and truly felt a pulse of awe flash in his spark.

Megatron huffed indignantly. “Of course I do Optimus. The last thing I need is you slipping and dying when _I_ was the last one to be seen with you. Just imagine what the reports would say.” The silver mech answered uncaringly yet his resolve to the joke crumbled as Optimus’s faceplates fell. “Ohh I am joking Prime. I am really just worried about losing out on a potential frag.”

The mortified expression that came over Optimus’s faceplates after that was worth every credit Megatron had to his name.

“You are awful!” Optimus exclaimed, the blush that had been steadily growing on his faceplates now in full beaming glory and he slapped Megatron harder as he fought to keep from laughing.

“I am indeed awful.” Megatron purred, leaning closer to the timid mech, his fanged denta gleaming in the moonlight as he smiled. “Terribly so and yet, the only one who has ever had the iron to call me out on it, is _you_.”

Optimus side glanced the other mech, his glowing faceplates trying desperately to keep to their usual stoicism. “Well someone needs to keep you in line Megatron. You are like a sparkling at times, I swear.”

The silver mech scoffed. “How insulting Optimus. I have half processor to just leave you stuck in this little fort.” He said, winking as he stepped aside.

Optimus frowned at the larger mech, watching curiously as Megatron subspaced the items he was carrying and the familiar sounds of gears began. “You, you are not seriously…”

His words were quickly lost as Megatron transformed, the roar of his engines echoing across the dark sky as the mech laughed and blasted off of the balcony, flipping through the air once before transforming back and landing gracefully on the ground below.

“Well, come on! We don’t have all night Prime!” Megatron called to Optimus from where he stood and the smaller mech glared daggers at him from the railing.

“I stand by my previous assessment!” Optimus shouted back. “You are just a petulant sparkling!”

Megatron barked out another round of laughter. “Well _this_ sparkling can at least get himself down on his own! What are you gonna do, oh so perfect Prime!?”

Optimus grumbled to himself as he too subspaced what little objects he held, scanning along the side of the building he had climbed up earlier in the day. **_Argh, curses… Megatron is right, it is covered in frost._**

Megatron cockily crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Optimus desperately try and find a safe way down. “We could always break the door." He suggested with a grin.

Optimus growled. “We are not breaking the door!”

“Alright, then I suppose you are stuck up there all night, Juliet.” Megatron said with a shrug, tilting his helm as Optimus’s helm popped over the railing curiously.

“Juliet? Did you just reference the human play Romeo and Juliet?” The Prime asked in pure amazement and Megatron scoffed.

“I would say that is obvious considering the title.” Megatron drawled. “Why? Does it surprise you that I know how to read?” He asked the higher mech accusingly and Optimus sighed.

“Nooo, I am just amazed you would have been interested in anything humans made.” Optimus retorted with a flash of his glossa. “I thought you hated everything to do with the humans.”

“I do!” Megatron snapped back, again crossing his arms as he shrugged. “But we were on that accursed planet for vorns, I got bored.”

Optimus smiled at the larger mech, his optics softening as he looked approvingly down at his former nemesis. “I… There is so much that continues to surprise me about you Megatron.” He said and it was true…

Ever since they had joined together, ever since the restoration of Cybertron had begun, he had discovered more and more about the mech that he had once been set on destroying and now, now he was so very grateful they had made it through their challenges because he wanted to learn even more of this hidden wonders of this mech.

Megatron smirked up at Optimus. “I am indeed full of surprises my Prime, but you will only learn so many of them if you stay stuck up on that balcony, pretty Juliet.” He said with another wink and Optimus felt his cheeks burn.

“Juliet…” Optimus murmured to himself, rolling his optics as he again began searching for a safe way down. “It looks less shiny this way.” He said, walking over to the corner of the balcony, Megatron following his journey on the ground yet the silver mech scanned the wall critically.

“Optimus... Can, can we just _break_ the door open?” He asked, flinching slightly as the smaller mech grunted and worked his frame over the railing. “This is an _incredibly_ bad idea!”

Optimus vented out as he twisted his frame around so that his chest faced the wall. “It will be fine!” He shouted, not nearly as confident in his answer as his voice conveyed and he slowly began working his way down. “Besides if I slip you could always catch me right?”

Megatron scowled up at the smaller mech. “You certainly are putting a lot of trust in a mech that spent the majority of his life trying to kill you.” He said, honestly surprised that Optimus was allowing himself to be in such a defenseless situation with him just standing right here.

Not so long ago, shamefully, Megatron would have taken full advantage of this situation, shooting the Prime before he even had a chance to fall to his death…

 ** _I suppose there will be evils to face for the rest of my life._** The former warlord thought bitterly, his helm lowering between his shoulders as that familiar sense of guilt filled his spark...

“I do trust you Megatron.”

The silver mech felt his spark clench at the Prime’s words and he lifted his optics to find Optimus peering at him over his shoulder a brilliant, perfect, and _honest_ smile on his faceplates.

Megatron’s throat tightened as he smiled shakily back. “O-Okay but pay attention to what you are doing, you big i-idiot.” He stammered, his spark pulsing faster as Optimus chuckled at him.

“Alright, alright. I just wanted you to know that though. I do trust you.” Optimus said with a grunt as he turned his attention back to the wall he was climbing down.

Megatron’s smile grew as he repeated Optimus’s words again and again in his helm. **_He trusts me? He trusts me!? Who knew that would make me feel so good?_** He glanced back up at the struggling Prime, his optics bright and spark light, it had been one of the best nights he had ever had and there was so much more to come!

 ** _That is if he doesn’t fall to his death._** Megatron thought worriedly as Optimus’s right pede slipped a bit on one of the outcroppings it was set upon and the silver mech’s vents froze nervously in his chassis.

“Optimus… You should just jump.” Megatron suggested, moving himself closer so that he was under the Prime. “I can catch you.”

Optimus was venting raggedly at this point. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the strength, necessarily, but he had to cling to the wall so tightly because of how slick everything was that his limbs were beginning to shake, especially his arms and servos.

“Uhhh, I think I am too far up.” He panted, peering down at where Megatron stood with his arms outstretched yet immediately regretted doing so as he realized how high he still was. **_Ohhh, why did it not seem so high earlier!?_**

Megatron growled as Optimus seemed to freeze and press himself closer to the wall. “What are you doing!? Just let go, I will catch you!”

Optimus nodded, his optics shut tight as he tried to keep his tanks from purging up all the energon he had had in the last vorn. “I… I looked _down_.” He muttered, sure he sounded stupid and he grumbled as Megatron laughed at him.

“You were looking down earlier Optimus! Why is it terrifying now?”

“I was looking at _you_ before!” Optimus snapped back, his arms shaking more than ever now. “I didn’t even notice how high I was _then,_ now I know!”

Megatron couldn’t help but smirk at the odd predicament he found himself in with the Prime. “So you are telling me it was my stunning good looks that kept you distracted last time?” He asked playfully yet his arms never dropped just in case Optimus did.

Optimus’s faceplates burned hotter. “That is _not_ what I was saying! I just… Oh, you are absolutely awful _Megatron_! Stop distracting me!”

“Jump then and let’s be done with it! I am certain all of the festivities in the city will be over by the time you finally get down. You don’t want to miss the lights do you, Juliet?”

“Stop calling me Juliet!” Optimus grumbled and Megatron laughed harder. “Besides, that play ended terribly! Both of them died! Not something to joke about as I am hanging from a wall and could potentially crush you to death if I fall.”

“Crush me to death!? Ohhhhh, hahahahah!” Megatron’s sides hurt from laughing so hard for so long. “Honestly Prime, give me a little more credit then that!  We have been at war for eons and you were never able to kill me but, who knows!?” He mocked, wiping tears from his optics as he tried to get his laughter under control. “Maybe this is the _secret?_ Maybe this is how the mighty Megatron ceases to be by being serial crushed by the Prime of Cyberton.”

“Will you stop laughing!” Optimus pleaded with the lower mech as he too began to chuckle. “You are going to make me laugh and then I am going to fall!”

“Then jump already!” Megatron insisted, his servos waving at the Prime. “You said you trusted me didn’t you?”

Optimus’s vents stilled, his optics creaking open just a bit as he nervously peeked down at Megatron. “I, I did... I do.” He said, meaning every word and Megatron smiled endearingly up at him.

“Then let go?" The silver mech said softly, his arms rising higher. " _Trust_ me, trust me to catch you Optimus.”

Optimus sighed, his hammering spark easing a bit as he nodded. “A-Alright. I just… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Megatron tilted his helm as he smiled up at the trembling Prime. “Coming from you that... That means a lot.”

Optimus blanched, his fear forgotten as he glared at the other mech angrily. “I never, _never_ wanted to hurt you Megatron! I… Ahhhh!” He cried out as his pede finally slipped too far, his digits clawing at the wall but he his cables were too weak and the building too slick and all he could do, as gravitiy and open air swallowed him, was close his optics and pray his trust was not ill founded…

**_Megatron! H-Help me!?_ **

The fall seemed to last forever, his frame curling into itself as he braced to hit the ground yet his fear of death was premature as two strong arms caught him instead, curling protectively around him before the mech they were attached to stumbled back and fell to the ground with a pained grunt.

“Megatron!” Optimus cried out, his optics opening fearfully as he turned to the now sprawled out silver mech and he gasped as he found Megatron grimacing in pain. “Oh no! I told you I would hurt yo…”

“Ohhhh, my AFT! It is broken! I am certain! I will never sit again!" Megatron bellowed, moaning raggedly as he flailed under Optimus, the Prime stuttering out apology after apology as he went to tear himself off of the wounded mech only to stop as Megatron’s moans turned into broken chuckles…

“You… You are joking.” Optimus muttered with a flat glare, his ire growing as Megatron’s laughter became louder and louder and he huffed irritably at the larger mech. “You are AWFUL!”

Megatron was nearly hiccupping with laughter at this point and could hardly get a vent in as he tried to talk. “Ohhh you are too easy Prime!” He managed finally as he gasped for vents rolling to his side as Optimus pulled himself off the mech with a grumble.

“I am glad you are _amused_ by my concern Megatron.” Optimus muttered, standing a few feet away from the giggling warlord and wrapping his arms around his chest disapprovingly.

The silver mech finally got control of his laughter, again wiping at tears as he looked up and found Optimus staring daggers at him. “Oh, come now Optimus. I had to play with you a little! Stubborn aft you are indeed.” He said as he too got to his pedes and gingerly rubbed his back struts.

“I did hurt you!” Optimus exclaimed as the larger mech groaned and he moved in close, concern clearly written on his faceplates.

Megatron waved one of his servos dismissively. “Well had you let go before I may have been able to brace myself for the fall better.” He retorted his dermas pursing in thought before he turned his frame a bit. “But you could kiss it better, if you wish?”

Optimus paled, his optics wide as he wondered if Megatron was being serious or not, only to once again scowl as Megatron roared with laughter.

“Ohh, I enjoy having you around Optimus! Come on mech, let’s get to your lights before they go out.” He said, smiling as he placed an arm around Optimus’s shoulder and began walking him towards the city’s center.

Optimus rolled his optics at the other mech yet snuggled deeper into the arm that held him, his own wrapping around Megatron’s waist as they went and the former warlord hummed happily at the returned embrace.

On the walk to the main street the two spoke quietly about the ball, each laughing about how terribly awkward the whole endeavor seemed yet neither could deny how grateful they were for having to attend.

“I am glad you came looking for me Megatron, grateful really. I was afraid it would be a rather uncomfortable evening.” Optimus said at one point, his blush coming back just a bit as he spoke the truth.

“Well I don’t know about _you_ but I think tonight has had many uncomfortable moments.” Megatron answered, pointedly rubbing his aft as he smirked at the smaller mech.

Optimus chuckled and shook his helm. “Seems I can’t stay on my pedes when it comes to you.”

Megatron turned his helm, his optics flashing suggestively as his smile widened. “Something most mechs would be proud of, I think.”

Optimus peered at the other mech quizzically. “Why would others be proud of that? I do not think anyone likes falling.”

The silver mech’s smirk faltered and he found himself wondering whether he should pursue the task of explaining what he _actually_ meant when he just shook his helm and chuckled. “You are so wonderfully innocent Optimus.”

The Prime blinked up at him in confusion. “I am?”

Megatron’s helm fell back as he laughed harder, his arm tightening around the smaller mech as he did so. “Ohhh Optimus.”

……………………

They finally made it to the main street after a few more minutes yet as they approached Optimus frowned as only darkness greeted them. “Oh no… I think we missed the celebrations.”

Megatron frowned as he looked down at the smaller mech, his spark aching as the light in Optimus’s optics dimmed.

“Well we are not certain Optimus, come on. Let’s get a little closer, perhaps they still have some festivities going on?” He suggested encouragingly and Optimus looked back up at him, a small glimmer of hope fleeting across his optics.

“Yes, maybe there will be something?” He agreed, pulling his arm from around Megatron’s waist before grabbing a hold of his servo and grinning. “Come on!” He exclaimed excitedly and Megatron yelped as he was suddenly dragged forwards.

The two mechs rushed down the streets of Cybertron both smiling like sparklings as they ran that was until they rounded the last building and found nothing but empty streets.

Optimus’s shoulders slumped as he came down from his run, his helm scanning around them sadly before he huffed out a defeated sigh. ‘We... We were too late.”

Megatron nodded, smiling apologetically at the disappointed Prime. “I am sorry Optimus.”

Optimus shrugged, forcing a smile on his faceplates as he peered over his shoulder at the other mech. “It, it is alright. I know it is very late now, I should have known it was foolish to expect others to be awake at this breem."

Megatron scoffed. “Maybe for Autobots but I am certain the celebrations are still in full swing when it comes to my Decepticons.”

“We are _one_ now, Megatron.” Optimus reminded him with a look. “There are no Decepticons or Autobots anymore, just Cybertronians.”

The silver mech waved his servo dismissively. “Fine, fine well I know _some_ Cybertronians that would never let a celebration like this go to waste and that was where I was going to go after the ball.” He paused, his digit tapping on his chin as he peered at Optimus thoughtfully. “ _We_ could go _there_ if you would like?”

Optimus blinked in surprise at the invitation. “I… Do, do you think I should go? Do you think they would welcome me?” He asked nervously, knowing he was contradicting his previous words of a unified Cybertron but he really didn’t want to go to a party he wasn’t invited to and ruin it by making everyone uncomfortable.

Megatron grinned as he walked up to the smaller mech and held out his servo to him. “We are one now, aren’t we Prime?” He asked, his voice husky and warm and Optimus felt his spark shudder at the sound of it.

“I… Uhh… Yes, yes we are.” Optimus agreed, timidly placing his servo in Megatron’s and the former warlord cheered internally at the trust his once enemy continued to give him.

“Excellent! I think this will be fun.” Megatron said confidently as he steered them to the nearest shuttle station but Optimus.. He wasn't so certain.

“Are you sure I won’t ruin it for everyone?” Optimus asked, his spark now pulsing for an entirely _different_ reason and the silver mech shook his helm.

“You won’t ruin anything Optimus! Frag, half of the mech’s are probably a dozen cubes of high-grade in anyways.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” The Prime muttered as they made it to the quiet terminal and was surprised as Megatron bought his ticket without hesitation before turning and smiling at him.

“You are not going to ruin anything Optimus. You said it yourself... We are all in this together now, we are at peace and besides…” He flashed a brilliant grin his optics blazing playfully in the darkness of night. “You will be with me, that alone heightens your importance level amongst these mechs although, you may spurn some jealousy. I know a few bots that would love to be in your place tonight.”

Optimus, for the twentieth time tonight, gave the other mech a flat condescending look. “Your modesty knows no bounds Megatron.” He mumbled with a roll of his optics yet his sarcasm stilled as he found himself wondering something. “Umm, what _place_ would that be, exactly?” He asked, uncertain he wanted to know the answer in case…

 ** _In case I am looking deeper than I should._** He thought worriedly but the look Megatron gave him as the transport shuttle pulled up in front of them took his vents away and his blush came back full force.

“You are my date, Optimus. I would have thought that was obvious.” Megatron said honestly, his optics narrowing as Optimus continued to gawk at him in stunned silence and his confidence wavered a bit. “Is… Is that alright?”

“Huh?” Optimus asked, the concern in the larger mech’s voice pulling him out of the youngling-like joy he was feeling. “Oh, oh yes! Yes it…” He stopped as he realized how excited his voice sounded and he cleared his vocalizer before continuing. “Ahem, I mean that is fine, as long as it is with you…”

Megatron sighed, shaking his helm as he led Optimus through the shuttle’s doors and the two sat next to one another on the otherwise empty ship. “Who knew you would be such a hidden wonder, Optimus? Truly.”

The Prime didn’t say anything in response but he happily leaned against the larger mech, his blush gleaming brighter than ever and smile so wide it hurt.

**_I am not the only hidden wonder here Megatron... As I am happily learning with every wonderful klik I spend with you. What a wonderfully surprising night and now Megatron and I are off to the Decepticons’ after party as... As a couple?_**

**_Fate is indeed strange._ **

**_……………………………………._ **

“Oh my Primus.” Optimus whispered the moment they stepped off the shuttle, his optics and audials instantly assaulted by booming music and brilliant lights of New Kaon.

Megatron smiled proudly, his chest thrusting out as he scanned over his fellow teammates. “Welcome to the real party Optimus.” He said loudly, waving his servo out to the bedlam before them. “No Autobot will ever match us in celebrations.”

“I am getting that.” Optimus answered just as loudly, uncertain if his voice could even be heard over the noise and hundreds of bots that seemed to fill Kaon’s center square.

Before the two mechs was a sea of bots their makes all sorts from warrior class to mini-con, Decepticon to Neutral and even quite a few Autobots the Prime realized. Above the sea of citizens were thousands of lights and decorations, all glittering brighter that Cybertron’s two suns and he felt his spark skip at the sight.

Megatron noticed Optimus’s servo tighten in his and he smiled as he looked up to see what the other mech was looking at. “Ahhh, didn’t miss the lights after all!” Megatron said happily and Optimus nodded in response until he realized that he recognized much of the décor and frowned.

“Wait, weren’t these the ones just set in Iacon? I thought they weren’t supposed to come down until tomorrow.” He remarked, his optics peering at Megatron suspiciously and the former warlord held his servos up defensively.

“Hey it wasn’t me! I was at the ball with _you_ the entire time.” He exclaimed yet Optimus could see a strange playful glint in his optics.

“Uh huuuuh…” The Prime chided, his servo going to his hip accusingly as Megatron laughed.

“A mystery indeed but I do not think Iacon will care. If they were done with them then, why not?” He asked innocently.

“It is city property...” Optimus started but Megatron quickly cut him off.

“And it is _in_ a Cybertronian city! See? No harm no foul, come on! I would like something to drink.” The former warlord said, stopping anymore of the Prime’s righteous arguments as he led them through the thick crowd.

Optimus gripped tight to Megatron afraid if he should let go he would lose the silver mech in the chaos around him and never be able to find him again. **_There are so many bots here! How are they all still out of recharge? Do they do this often?_**

He marveled at the life around them as they walked, a far different scene compared to the majestic ball they had attended earlier but if Optimus was honest with himself; this celebration felt much more genial and welcoming and even if he was still a bit nervous he felt more at home amongst this setting than the perfection in Iacon.

“MEGATRON!”

The Prime was pulled from his sense of wonder and awe as many of the guests finally realized their former leader had arrived and he felt his spark clench nervously as many faceplates turned to the mech that led him.

 ** _I wonder how they will react to seeing me here?_** He wondered, moving behind Megatron as they continued their walk forwards.

Again, he understood the two factions were at peace now, frag, he was even Megatron’s _date_ here... Another smile crept onto his faceplates at the thought BUT that didn’t mean he would be welcomed by _every_ mech he _used_ to be foes with.

Megatron felt Optimus slink behind him, the larger mech frowning at the suddenly timid Prime before he turned and greeted those that welcomed him.

“Good to see you Barricade, we missed you at the ball.” The silver mech said, reaching out to grasp the other mech’s arm.

“Ball pfft… No place for me there, stuffy bastards.” The dark mech exclaimed a chorus of cheers following his words.

Optimus felt his spark fall to his tanks, his feeling of welcome lessoning by the klik.

No, he was no _elite_ but in being Prime he did need to deal with the _fancier_ Cybertronians or 'stuffy bastards' as Barricade so eloquently described and he wondered how many in the crowd right now saw him on the same level as them?

Megatron scoffed at the smaller mech. “Fool, some of the finest energon I have ever tasted was there. You missed out.” He said, his servo tugging on Optimus’s to pull him out of his hiding space yet the smaller mech seemed stubbornly frozen in place.

“Finest!?” Barricade exclaimed incredulously. “Try my new blend of high-grade Sir. Best stuff on Cybertron.”

The silver mech smiled. “I think I will! Can I have two cubes?” He asked, his voice only slightly hinting at a tone of excitement and suddenly everyone in the small circle that had formed around the large mech stared at him in awe.

“Two? Who is the lucky bot!?” Another mech asked drunkenly, trying to peer around the huge mech to find who his former leader had finally, _finally_ chosen to accompany him and every bot gasped as none other than Optimus _fucking_ Prime sighed and stepped up to Megatron’s side.

“Umm, greetings.” Optimus said, bowing slightly to the silent group as Megatron smirked proudly beside him.

The circle of optics went from Optimus to Megatron and then to where their servos were entwined tightly between the two mechs…

…

“HOLY SHIT!”

Optimus jumped a bit as Knockout stumbled out of the crowd, the red medic giggling as he pointed at his and Megatron’s servos. “Look at that! Bout d-dammm... DAMN time! Am I Right!?”

The roar of laughter that erupted around them was deafening, many clapping both Megatron and a rather lost Optimus on the shoulders before rounds of high-grade were called for and everyone began to talk at once.

“Took you two long e-enough!” One mech shouted before stumbling forwards and almost falling on his faceplates.

“We, we should ch-cheers them!” Another rambled.

“MORE HIGH-GRADE!” A massive war frame bellowed.

“I won that bet!” A femme called from the back and Megatron laughed heartily at it all.

“Bet?” He asked, yet his inquiry was halted as two large cubes of ruby red energon were pushed into his and Optimus’s servos.

Optimus stared at the massive cube worriedly. “How… How strong is this?”

“It is the best Prime.” Barricade told him confidently. “I would take it slow though.”

As the Prime paled a bit Megatron chuckled and lifted his cube high. “To peace!” He cried, the group echoing his toast, Optimus included, before everyone took a swig of their energon.

Optimus groaned as the burning liquid poured down his throat, immediately sensing that the drink he held was not only strong but he was amazed at how it could taste so good as well!

“What do you think?” Barricade inquired, the darker mech peering intensely at the Prime and Optimus smiled.

“This is indeed the best I have had, Barricade! Well done…” Optimus’s words were halted as Megatron began coughing next to him, the larger mech having nearly emptied his cube on the first go. “Megatron! Are you trying to drown yourself?” Optimus asked in alarm but the larger mech merely tilted his helm back once the attack had passed and finished off the cube.

“Only in high-grade, Prime.” Megatron said with a wink, nodding to the cube Optimus held. “Come on now, you are a larger frame. Can’t take the heat?” He goaded, barking out a laugh as Optimus glared at him but his laughter halted as the Prime also threw his helm back and emptied its contents in one gulp.

The bots around them lost it.

“WOOO PRIME!”

“THERE WE GO!”

“That is why you never beat him Megatron!”

Optimus laughed with the rest of them, his helm already buzzing from the drink as he smirked arrogantly up at his _date._ “Never underestimate me Megatron.” He bragged with a wink and the silver mech could only stare in awe.

“Never again, Optimus.” Megatron promised, his arms wrapping around the smaller mech and pulling him closer. “You are truly a wonder.” He whispered, his throat tight and frame tingling from the high-grade and pure joy he felt in his spark.

“Good. Like I said, someone needs to keep you in line.” Optimus responded playfully before lifting his helm and pressing his dermas to Megatron’s…

Right in front of everyone.

Megatron’s optics bulged, his surprise mirroring Optimus’s earlier in the evening yet, as Optimus had when he was kissed unexpectedly, the former warlord swooned and let himself fall deeper into whatever was growing between him and his past nemesis.

Bots hooted and hollered, others cried out with joy or jokes but for that moment it was just him and Optimus…

Two terribly lost mechs that had finally found themselves...

Found their sparks, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I may have messed up breems (hours) with vorns (years). If you see that mistake please point it out BUT, also let me know what you thought otherwise???


	4. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am awful and this is turning into a novel, sigh... So, I said this would be the chapter that they found some time to 'get closer' but there is the curse I seem to possess that demands depth to interfacing. Why... WHY can't I just write empty SEX!? But I can't, caaan't! I need passion, understanding, forgiveness and so, here we are.  
> A fraggin book.  
> There will still be fluff and giggles but, but there will also be healing and with that comes the recognition of pain.  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy it regardless, things get darker now as they get to know each other better and see just how the war has changed them.

“So, what would you like to do first?” Megatron asked after they excused themselves from the circle of former Decepticons yet Optimus hardly heard him as he was currently staring around at everyone that was staring at _him_. Many faceplates were turned to the two of them, the bots pointing and chatting and even though the Prime couldn’t hear their words it was _blatantly_ obvious that whatever was being said was about them.

Optimus swallowed hard as they moved further into the crowd and numerous pairs of optics followed their journey, many of them narrowing in what looked like anger.

 “Megatron I… I am not certain I am welcomed.” He said quietly, sure he was slightly inebriated now but he wasn’t certain if that made him less nervous or more so.

“What!?” Megatron asked over the noise and Optimus blushed.

“I SAAAID… Oh nevermind.” The Prime grumbled pulling Megatron’s optics to him and the former warlord frowned at the apprehension he saw flickering in the smaller mech’s optics.

 ** _I wonder what has him so uncomfortable?_** He thought leaning down to the other mech’s audial to ask when he noticed where Optimus was looking and he smiled. **_Ahh…_**

“I would have thought you would be used to living in the spotlight Prime.” He said once his helm had lowered enough and Optimus scoffed in response.

“To a point, but I never enjoyed it… Especially when I receive looks like _that_.” Optimus explained, nodding to some of their onlookers. “I think they don’t like me being here, Megatron. I really don’t mind leaving to avoid conflict.”

Megatron grinned as he looked up at the bots Optimus was indicating and they quickly turned away. “Prime, it is not the fact that you are _here_ that is setting them off, it is that you are here with _me._ ” His smile widening as Optimus turned his helm a bit and glared at him. “I told you many bots would desire to be in your place tonight, I did not lie.”

“I cannot tell if you are being serious or if you just have a massive ego problem.” Optimus grumbled and his companion chuckled.

“Oh I do indeed have an _incredibly_ large ego and, other _unmentionables_ as I hope to share with you later, BUUUUT…” He said with a wink as Optimus blushed from helm to pede next to him. “But it is merely jealousy and I can prove it.”

So stunned by the other mech’s most recent _admission_ of unmentionables the Prime didn’t even realize what Megatron had said at the end until he gasped as a light pressure was felt on the tip of his audial and then when a tingle of pain streaked down the shaft his legs nearly went out from under him. **_He, he is biting me!?_**

“See?” Megatron said huskily after a moment, lifting his helm up and smiling devilishly. “See how jealous they look no-now… Optimus?” He brought his helm back blinking in surprise at how stiff the smaller mech was and oddly, how shallowly he was venting. **_I didn’t bite him that hard! Why is he acting like… Ohh, ohhhhoho! I think I found a sweet spot._**

He leaned down once more, his dermas so close to the other’s audials they brushed the heated metal there. “Did you like that Prime?” He asked quietly his engine revving slightly as Optimus stifled a moan, poorly mind you, and abruptly stepped away from him.

“Do that again and I shoot you right in the faceplates.” Optimus warned in a crackling voice, his optics bright and dermas set in a straight line yet Megatron merely licked his dermas at the threat.

“Ohhh Optimus, be careful. I do so love challenges.” The former warlord purred and was delighted as the Prime’s stern expression faltered and his optics flickered slightly in fear or… Or was it anticipation maybe?

“Let’s just, just find something to do.” Optimus muttered stiffly immediately regretting his words and the other mech’s engine revved louder.

“I know something we could…” Megatron began just for Optimus to spin on him and jab a digit into his grinning faceplates.

“NOT another word _Megatron_. Let’s go!”

The silver mech sighed dramatically but allowed the prude of a Prime to take his servo and lead him further into the festivities.

 ** _Well at least he isn’t thinking about being stared at any longer._** Megatron thought, his optics rising to the little denta marks he had left on the Prime’s audial finial and he felt heat coiling in his lower chassis. **_I wonder what other weaknesses I will discover tonight? This will be fun._**

Optimus kept his faceplates straight-ahead, pointedly ignoring the leering, hungry optics that he was certain were boring into his back and the slight throbbing that came from his finial.

He hadn’t expected to react like that then again, he hadn’t expected to be bitten, but _Primus… Wow!_ When those fangs had dug in, even as little as they did, it had felt like he had been struck by lightning and it had taken everything he had to keep his knee joints from failing him and…

 ** _Arrgh! Stop thinking about it!_** He told himself, more than a little aware of how hot his plating felt right now even in such cool air. ** _Uhh, maybe it is because of the high-grade? Making me more receptive to…_**

“Megatron!”

A new voice pulled the Prime out of his thoughts and he stopped dragging the larger bot as a mech worked his way through the thick crowd and stopped before the titan. 

“Ahh, Blackout. Good to see you.” Megatron exclaimed as they clasped arms. “I thought you were off planet?”

The dark mech nodded. “Just arrived back this morning, Sir.”

Megatron rolled his optics at the smaller mech. “Blackout there is no need for such formalities now. I am merely part of the council these days.” The silver mech explained yet Optimus wondered if he was _really_ against the title, considering his immense ego and…

  ** _ARRRGH! Stop it!_**

Blackout scoffed. “You will always be my leader Megatron. No matter what those arrogant fragging Autobots have to say about…” The dark mech paused as he finally noticed who was standing right beside his Lord and the Prime couldn’t help but laugh internally as the dark mech’s faceplates seemed to lose all of their color.

Megatron grinned from audial to audial. “Blackout, I am sure my _date_ needs no introduction…”

The nearly translucent mech gaped as he peered from Megatron to Optimus and back again. “D-Date? I, I see.” Blackout stuttered as Megatron gleefully smiled at the poor lost mech and Optimus sighed and his immaturity.

“Greetings, Blackout.” The Prime said, stepping forwards and lifting his free servo out to the smaller mech. “I am glad you returned to Cybertron safely.”

“Uhhh, th-thanks.” The dark mech answered gruffly, clasping onto the Prime’s arm nervously and shaking it.

“What was it you were saying earlier?” Megatron pressed, causing the black mech to swallow hard and laugh uncomfortably.

“I… I was just… Well you see…”

Optimus glared flatly at Megatron. “I see you enjoy torturing your _own_ soldiers as well.” He mumbled, coming to the rescue of the obviously uncomfortable flyer.

Megatron scoffed. “Come now Optimus, what is life without simple pleasures? Besides, he knows I am merely kidding, don’t you Blackout?”

“Uhhh…” Blackout scanned between the two sets of optics anxiously. “Yes?”

“GOOD!” Megatron exclaimed, clapping the other mech on the shoulder as he nodded approvingly. “So, as wonderfully amusing it has been to watch you trip over yourself, my date and I were on our way to enjoy some of tonight’s festivities. Do you have any recommendations?”

 Blackout continued to gape at the two of them for a moment before shaking his helm and pointing behind him. “Well, there is the course set up. I haven’t seen much else yet.”

“A course?” Optimus inquired and Megatron smiled down at him.

“It is a competitive tradition we Decepticons have at every celebration. We set up a shooting range, well a course really; targets are set up and whoever receives the best score wins a prize.” The silver mech explained but Optimus frowned.

“What… What do you _shoot_ with?” He asked, uncertain he wanted to hear the answer especially when Megatron and Blackout both looked at him like he was an idiot.

“ _Rifles_ Optimus, what do you think?” Megatron told him with a laugh and it was the Prime’s turn to gawk.

“You use _actual weapons_!? In, in the middle of a _populated_ city!?” Optimus nearly shrieked at the smirking mechs. “What… You could _kill_ someone!”

**_He is so wonderfully innocent, and protective… As always._ **

Megatron snorted his spark pulsing at the ever predictable protectiveness Optimus displayed before waving his servo dismissively. “Only if you are a _terrible shot_ , come on it should be fun!”

 Optimus could only stare as the silver mech laughed and dragged him away from the baffled Blackout, the hulking silver mech making good time through the crowd as _one_ , he was one of the largest mechs there and _two_ , no one dared get in the Decepticon leader’s way.

 ** _They really do worship him don’t they?_** Optimus wondered as they went yet that wasn’t entirely true considering how badly Starscream and Megatron used to squabble. **_But still, his followers certainly respect him and it doesn’t seem out of fear. That is a strong sign of a good leader._**

He knew Megatron had a temper on him, everyone knew that but… But he was also learning that when it came to the important things Megatron would put his very own spark on the line to ensure his people were taken care of.

 ** _And now we are one so, in a way, I am one of his people and he is one of mine._** Optimus smiled at that thought, his spark warming a bit until he heard rifle fire and he remembered what they were about to do and _where_.

“Megatron this, this really doesn’t seem safe.” Optimus lamented once more, his optics frantically trying to get a look at the range that had been set up when Megatron chuckled.

“Optimus, there is a protective net around the whole thing.” Megatron admitted. “We may be a violent sort but we aren’t senseless.”

Optimus almost collapsed in relief yet immediately felt bad for thinking that they wouldn’t take the necessary precautions when they set the game up. “I, I am sorry. I know you are not idiots.” He said with a small smile and Megatron barked out a laugh.

“I said we weren’t senseless, I didn’t say ANYTHING about not being _idiotic._ There are plenty of idiots here tonight, I can assure you of that.”

Optimus laughed at the other mech’s statement and his spark pulsed with joy. “I love that you make me laugh so often Megatron. I don’t get many chances to laugh.”

Megatron stopped in his advance, his helm tilting curiously down at the Prime when the smaller mech stopped beside him. “Is that true?” He asked in disbelief and Optimus’s faceplates suddenly heated up.

“Well I… I just have a hard time talking to people and I think they have a hard time talking to me soooo…” Optimus rubbed the back of his neck as he shrugged. “I suppose I don’t hear many jokes, is all.”

Megatron frowned, his free servo unconsciously rising and going to Optimus’s cheek as he smiled. “Well, I am sorry for that Optimus.”

“Ohhh no! No, it is _fine_.” The Prime assured him with a wave of his servo. “I understand why they would be hesitant to talk to _the_ Prime but…” His helm turned a bit and he scanned around them sadly. “I suppose it would be nice to be more approachable, like _you_.” He added, turning back to the silver mech with a smile. “Everyone here seems to be eager to engage with you.”

Megatron grunted, his optics scanning the many faceplates around them. “I suppose I have never really thought about it before, beyond the infernal fawning.” He mumbled and for a moment Optimus thought he might be joking yet the silver mech looked more serious in that moment than he had the entire night.

“Well, you _yourself_ remarked on how many bots would love to be at your side tonight.” Optimus pointed out and Megatron nodded.

“Yes, and I _know_ this because they make _sure_ I know of their interest in me. Decepticons are many things but being subtle is not one of them.”

Optimus chuckled, nudging the larger mech with his elbow as he did so. “I would have to agree with that.”

Megatron laughed with him his optics softening as he looked down at his companion’s rich blue ones. “I swear, some of these bots think if they just _push_ their way into my life and wiggle their aft I will be all over them.” He said, his voice bitter by the end and he peered around them disgustedly. “Rather disappointing to imagine so many find me so _shallow_.”

Optimus titled his helm, leaning into the warm servo that still held his faceplates as he smiled up at the larger mech. “I do not think you are shallow Megatron.”

Those crimson optics drifted back to Optimus, their light flickering a bit before Megatron nodded. “I thank you for that, Optimus, for everything tonight, actually.” His smiled widened, his optics glowing brighter and he leaned in close. “I never like a bot that just throws themselves at me, it is degrading in my optics and yet… It is equally as frustrating when the only one I have been chasing, yearning for seems so very ignorant to it all.”

Optimus blinked at the larger mech, his vents oddly stuck in his chassis and intake unexpectedly dry. “I… I su-suppose that can be frustrating.” He murmured, his spark skipping as Megatron rumbled in agreement.

“It is, and many times I have wondered if that particular bot was just being coy but I am beginning to wonder if they were just truly that blind? What do you think?” He asked, stepping even closer to the dizzy Prime so that their chestplates rubbed against one another gently.

Optimus swallowed the grit that seemed to coat his throat. “Maybe… Maybe he just didn’t think… Think he was worth being looked at?” He choked out weakly, his blush in full bloom on his faceplates when Megatron frowned and a playful glow came to his optics.

“Hmmm, you may be right. A foolish thing to think though considering how stunning they are but…” He smiled wickedly. “I never said it was a he.”

Optimus felt his faceplates drain of color and his spark drop to his tanks. “I…” He started, uncertain where to go with everything when Megatron saved him from his mortified shock and laughed loudly.

“I think the shots have stopped, means a new round has started. Come on!” He exclaimed, smugly taking Optimus’s servo and leading them as the Prime numbly stumbled after.

 ** _Idiot, what was I thinking! I, I cannot I believe I instantly thought of myself but…_** Optimus frowned, his optics narrowing as he glared at the silver mech’s back. **_Is, is he playing with me?_**

Megatron happily hummed as he strode proudly through the crowd, his spark light and smile wide, he was thoroughly enjoying himself tonight.

The awkward couple finally made it to the netted range and Optimus was pulled from his ponderings as he gasped at how elaborate the set up was. “It, it is huge!” He exclaimed and Megatron scoffed.

“Much smaller than usual but with so many new mechs joining in our Decepticon celebrations I suppose it is understandably smaller, too thick of a crowd to make it much bigger.”

Optimus nodded, his intake hanging open as they made their way to the course’s opening and saw there was already a decent line waiting. “A favorite game?” He asked and Megatron nodded.

“Absolutely. Precision shooting has always been one of our sports and provided excellent training.” The former warlord explained before smirking at the Prime. “And it gives bragging rights to the highest ranking competitors, very good for attracting mates.”

Optimus glowered up at the larger mech. “Is there nothing you Decepticons do that doesn’t come with some sort of arrogance or sex appeal?”

“Absolutely not, where would the fun in that be?”  Megatron answered with another wink and Optimus rolled his optics, yet he chuckled inside.

They made it to the long line, immediately drawing odd looks as the former enemies stood patiently at the end. Optimus vented out as he heard numerous murmurs with both his and Megatron’s designations  in them and it seemed the general consensus was everyone was going to be treated to a contest between the two leaders.

“Uh, Megatron…” Optimus started, watching as many of the bots before them started ducking out of the line resulting in them moving forwards much quicker.

“Yes Prime?” Megatron asked innocently.

“I… I think they are expecting us to compete against one another.” The Prime whispered, uncertain if doing so would be such a great idea. They were new in their peace and with the drinking and obviously uncomfortable past between the two groups he was afraid that having such a competition wouldn’t help mend the ties between the bots but severe a few.

Megatron frowned. “Oh I have no interest in shooting, I like wrestling and melee far more so but I know you are a decent shoot so I figured you might enjoy the game.”

Optimus felt a wave of relief come over him but as he watched a few of the other Decepticon challengers take their turn his relief dissipated quickly.

“I, I am not sure Megatron. Your troops are good shots but…” He murmured, nervous and unsure of how to correctly explain his fears. “I, I just don’t want them to think I am trying to start anything.”

“Do you _always_ worry so often?” Megatron asked with a side glance and Optimus shrugged.

“I suppose someone has to.” He answered flatly as the silver mech chuckled.

“It will be fine Optimus. I think it will be good for them to see an Autobot take part in our traditions and I would be lying if I said _I wasn’t_ interested in seeing how you do as well.” He added with a smile noting how the smaller mech blushed a bit afterwards. “I remember you being rather skilled with your rifle.”

“I… It has been a while.” Optimus admitted and it was true, he hadn’t fired a shot in a very long time, something he was more than happy with but, perhaps Megatron was right? He needed to stop seeing those around him as Decepticons and look at them as fellow Cybertronians, it _could_ be a good thing to engage in their activities…

_Could._

A few more mech’s took their turn on the range and even if he couldn’t see their entire performance from where he stood their scores and times were displayed on various holovids set about the ring. He had to admit many of them were far better with rifle work than he would have felt comfortable with were they still at war and Megatron swelled with pride for his old teammates.

“Not so bad, eh?” The silver mech asked and Optimus nodded as he gasped at the most recent competitor’s scores... They seemed very high, if he was reading them correctly, but he really couldn’t understand any of it.

“I am so very glad we are no longer at war.” He said quietly, wincing a bit as the mech in the field rolled to his right, firing off three rapid shots that hit their marks with expert precision.

Megatron frowned when the smaller mech flinched, his confidence in the game faltering a bit but that was when the range was cleared and the coordinator of the game called for the next competitor.

“Optimus, you don’t have to do this.” Megatron whispered to him worriedly. “I just thought it might be fun but if it makes you uncomfortable…”

“It will be alright Megatron.” Optimus assured him with a smile, the light coming back into the smaller mech’s optics as he transformed his servo and stepped towards the netted ring.

Megatron nodded stiffly, his optics set on the Prime as the Decepticons around him heckled Optimus but it was playful banter, especially considering the scathing look Megatron gave the crowd beforehand. He was fine with innocent taunts and jeers but he wanted to make it clear that anything more than that was not to be tolerated.

“Ohhh, what do we have here!?” One cooed.

“Look at the little Autobot! Come on mech, let’s see what you got!” Another yelled.

“Don’t hurt yourself Prime! Wouldn’t want to mess with that pretty plating!”

Optimus smiled at those that shouted at him, he knew they were just trying to distract him and mess with his focus but really, that they felt comfortable enough to insult him made him feel far more confident and comfortable. If he had been with his Autobots the chance of having someone mock the Prime would be much lower, if non-existent.

 ** _Well, maybe not for Jazz._** He thought with a smile and slowly made his way to the starting line.

“Alright Prime, the objective of the game is to hit as many targets, closest to center, in the shortest amount of time _while_ avoiding return fire.” The Decepticons running the game informed him and Optimus’s optics bulged a bit at that.

“Something shoots back?” He asked just to hear a wave of hoots sound behind him.

“Afraid Prime!? We wouldn’t blame you for running off!”

“Yeah, let me have a go. I will teach you how a _real_ mech fights.”

The coordinator peered up at him with a smirk. “It isn’t real ammo just sensors, you wear this and it will tell you if you should have been ‘hit’.” He said, lifting up a necklace with a small transmitter attached to it. “For every hit this will flash, we will tally it all up in the end and average it with your time and score with the targets.”

“A-Alright.” Optimus said, leaning down so the shorter mech could place the necklace around him while he nervously looked around for where Megatron had made off to.

The silver mech had found a place to stand at the side of the ring and was currently talking with some bots there. Optimus couldn’t help but smile considering how the silver mech dwarfed so many of those that surrounded him but, ever arrogant, Megatron stood tall as he spoke forcing the other mechs to strain their helms up in order for their voices to be heard rather than bend down so it would be easier for them.

 ** _Strange, yes I am taller than many but I don’t remember ever having to do the same to be heard by him._** He thought, a ghost of a smile rising on his faceplates as he remembered the warm vents he had felt on his audial many times through the night. He hadn’t even realized it but Megatron, evidently, always bent down to talk to him… That was nice of him.

Megatron smiled that brilliant cocky grin of his when he spotted Optimus’s optics on him and the Prime swallowed hard at the look, blushing a bit as he smiled back but his smile ebbed as he noticed the burning glares he suddenly received from those around the other mech.

 ** _Goodness. I wonder if they are looking at me like that because I am an Autobot or… Or maybe it was what Megatron pointed out earlier?_** He wondered, clearing his vocalizer uncomfortably as many of those that were currently fawning over the large mech moved in closer and began talking louder to pull Megatron’s attention to them once more.

 ** _They really have no reservations about flaunting their interest in him._** The Prime thought with a frown, his insecurity rising by the klik.

It was none of his business, really, who liked Megatron or not. Sure he was Megatron’s date for _tonight_ but what did that really mean in the long run, nothing right? Sure they had kissed and danced but again that… That could mean absolutely nothing, _right_ , and that was perfectly fine…

 ** _Perfectly fine._** He thought with a huffed vent, his pedes anxiously digging into the sands under them as he tried to ignore the jaunts, ignore the circle of bots that swooned over the former warlord, ignore the servos that _innocently_ grasped Megatron’s arm to pull him closer for whatever nonsensical thing they just _needed_ to tell him all the while scowling at Optimus like he was a piece of scrap stuck in their transformation seams!

…

 ** _Oh my…_** The Prime thought as his tanks again bubbled anxiously but perhaps it wasn’t just nerves eating at him but, but could it be _jealousy?_

His optics widened at the unexpected revelation, shame fleeting through his spark as he tried to crush the feeling.

 ** _That is foolish! I have no right to be jealous! Megatron is his own mech and we have never been together like this before! Goodness, perhaps it is just exhaustion._** He hoped, setting his faceplates forwards as he focused on the course but his optics kept sliding to the larger mech, his spark aching with uncertainty and guilt especially when a new mech worked his way next Megatron one that the silver bot did not ignore, like the others, and eagerly embraced.

 ** _Who is that?_** The Prime wondered, his spark pulsing faster as Megatron and the new arrival laughed and chatted comfortably with each other, the dark mech’s servo resting on Megatron’s pauldron the entire time. **_He certainly seems comfortable with Megatron wait… I think his name was Cycle… No, Cyclonus or something akin to…_**

 “CLEAR THE FIELD!”

Optimus gasped as his attention was ripped from Megatron, eliciting a few laughs from the crowd, and he bit his lower derma as the bots that had been running resetting the course ran back to the starting line.

The Prime vented out slowly, his optics shuttering and feeling more than a little out of place suddenly but he wasn’t really sure why. Yes, tonight had been kind of uncomfortable but he hadn’t felt like _this_. Now he just felt exposed and on display for many bots that clearly didn’t enjoy him being here…

This was far more intimidating than dancing and now he was all alone while being the center of attention.

 ** _I wish Megatron were out here with me._** He realized, his tanks churning nervously as the bots before him finished in their set up and ran back to the start…

 “Alright Prime, we are all set.” The same mech from earlier told him and Optimus rigidly smiled back at him.

**_Oh… Why am I so nervous?_ **

The smaller mech glanced at Optimus bemusedly, evidently he was doing a poor job at hiding his apprehensions. “You _sure_ you are ready?” He asked and Optimus’s blush burned hotter as he slowly nodded.

Of course he was ready! It was only a bunch of targets in a silly course, he had done this thousands of time back in the day, he had done the real thing through eons of war! He would be fine!

“Alright then, you time starts… NOW!”

Optimus nearly jumped out of his plating as the mech beside him yelled the crowd erupting into cheers with him, and the Prime rushed onto the course.

 ** _It is so much bigger inside!_** He thought weaving his way through the numerous crates and slabs of metal that were set about the field, his optics wide as he searched for a target, any target.

When he had been standing and watching the others go through it he hadn’t noticed how many obstacles were set up through the course and now he found himself stumbling through the chaos as he boos echoed behind him, he was sure he was making terrible time.

 ** _Where are they!? How can anyone spot anything in this mess? I don’t even know what to look for!_** He lamented as more and more time clicked away but so far he hadn’t found _one_ object that resembled a target, nevermind the fact that he had NO idea what the opposing shooters in the field would look like.

Would they be automated guns, would they be lasers? Were they hidden or… Or WHAT!?

 ** _Damnit, I should have asked more questions!_** He thought as he berated his lack of analysis that was until he saw a shimmer of red and cheered internally.

  ** _THERE!_**

He bolted towards the bright silver and red circular target, his servo rising as he took aim and, as naturally as one would vent, hit it dead center.

“GO OPTIMUS!”

The Prime smiled widely as he heard Megatron cheer for him, much to the ire of his fans Optimus was certain, but he didn’t get a chance to look back as he spotted another target and another and soon they were everywhere!

Megatron smiled as he stood on his pede tips to get a better look, fully engaged with the Prime’s performance, as everyone’s was now he noticed, and he smiled proudly at the smaller mech. **_There you go Optimus, you got this._**

The crowd that had been previously mocking Optimus was now losing their processor s as they watched their Prime dance effortlessly through the course, the mech never stopping, no matter if he had to jump over a crate or roll under a support beam… He was incredible and not a one, not even the envious ones, could deny that.

“Primus, he is hitting every one of them dead center.” The mech directly next to Megatron gasped, a murmur of awe following his words yet Megatron scoffed.

 “There was a reason I couldn’t kill the mech, Cyclonus. He has earned the right to keep his spark, trust me.” He answered proudly yet frowned as he peered around the field in confusion. “Where are the blasters though, I haven’t seen anything fire back.”

The darker mech shook his helm. “Oh, they aren’t using the autos but training dummies. They are set up all over the place.” He explained, pointing towards a larger pile of scrap at the edge of the field.

There a mesh and dead metal creation knelt amongst the junk, the thing having a blaster connected to its fake servos with wires as it shot at timed intervals.

“Frag, I didn’t see it at all.” Megatron remarked in surprise, his frown deepening as he realized how closely the dummy resembled actual mechs. “I don’t know why they would use the dummies.” He whispered, the sight of the thing making his spark clench uncomfortably and Cyclonus nodded.

“If they are making you feel a little off you aren’t the only one. Had Thundercracker out there earlier but the mech nearly lost it when he found one. Mech stormed off with a string of curses that would make even _you_ blush but I guess that was all we had in storage here. Most of our supplies are still in the warehouses in Iacon.”

“Huh, yes we need to work on transferring those supplies soon. I will talk with Starscream about it tomorrow.” Megatron muttered. “I am sure he won’t like having his trinemates set off like that, just hope it doesn’t happen with others.”

Cyclonus shrugged. “I think the mech reacted like that just because he was doing so badly and needed an excuse to walk off with some pride left.” The dark mech said with a laugh. “But all of us have seen them before, we have no reason to worry…”

“Frag.” Megatron whispered, his spark suddenly tight and Cyclonus looked up at his former leader in confusion.

“Megatron, I really don’t think we will have a problem…” He assured the silver mech only to blink in surprise as Megatron began moving towards the starting line.

 ** _Curses, how could I have been so ignorant!_** He thought angrily as he pushed his way forwards, growling as the crowd surged around him and cheered madly.

He was almost going to begin throwing mech’s out of the way when he sighed as the opening to the course came into view and he found the coordinator standing at the edge of his stage, the bot hypnotically watching Optimus’s stunning performance like everyone else.

“RAMJET!” He called, his voice hopelessly small in the sea of screaming bots and he snarled in frustration as the other mech continued to stay turned from him.

 ** _Damnit all!_** He pushed himself closer, leaning over the front gate before he slammed his fist on the stage hard. “RAMJET! HEEEY! FRAG MECH, LOOK AT ME!” He bellowed louder and finally, between the hit and his volume, he seemed to get the mech’s attention.

The smaller mech spun on him, his optics blazing with anger. “WHAT THE FRA… Oh.” He stopped, slumping a bit as he realized _who_ was trying to get his attention.  “Sorry Sir, didn’t realize it was…”

“Does the Prime know about the dummies!?” Megatron interrupted him quickly and the flyer peered at his leader in confusion.

“Does he _what_!?” He asked in return and Megatron swore, pointing at the netted ring angrily.

“The dummies, DUMMIES! Does OPTIMUS KNOW ABOUT THE…” He stopped as the sensor to the smaller mech’s right suddenly went off indicating the Prime had been hit and he held his vent. **_Frag, he might know now._**

The oblivious Ramjet nodded his helm, uncertain why the larger mech was so concerned. “The dummies? Yeah he… Oh…” He stopped, rubbing his neck as he thought. “Nah, I guess he might not.” He murmured to himself, Megatron rolling his optics at the answer when the crowd began to boo loudly and another ping sounded as Optimus was hit again, and again, and again…

**_Shit. Something is wrong._ **

“What is this!? MOOVE PRIME!” Someone cried out and the silver mech frowned.

“COME ONNN! FIGHT BACK!” Another yelled.

“Did he hurt himself?” Someone asked.

“Frag if I know, he just stopped.”

**_Damnit!_ **

 “Let me in!” Megatron said quickly, shaking the gate as his spark clenched nervously and the smaller mech frowned at the request.

“But we, we have a…”

“LET ME THE FRAG IN!” The former warlord demanded, his voice carrying loudly over the crowd and many around him immediately quieted in their taunts as they watched their leader leap over the gate with a snarl and run into the ring.

“What is going on?”

“I dunno, I can’t see!”

The former warlord wove his way through the course, his crimson optics wide as they searched for the Prime and the crowd fell silent around them.

“Optimus! Where are you mech?” Megatron shouted, his voice echoing through the chilled night air.

“He is over near the scrap piles!” Some mech answered him and Megatron grit his denta as he ran towards the very place Cyclonus had pointed out earlier.

**_Optimus I… I am sorry, I didn’t think!_ **

“Optimus?” He called as he approached not wanting to surprise the mech just in case…

Well, he wasn’t sure.

Finally he spotted the blue helm and his spark eased in its fear a bit until he noticed how stiffly the mech stood and how his battlemask was in place. It was the first time Megatron had seen the mask on the smaller mech since the end of the war.

**_Curses…_ **

He slowly inched his way towards the other mech, the crowd in silent awe as they nervously watched the scene before them, it seemed some were catching on to what may be happening.

Optimus didn’t move as he approached, the smaller mech still frozen with his arm lifted, his rifle smoking and optics flickering as he stared straight ahead...

Megatron followed his line of sight, sighing heavily as he found a now helmless dummy before the Prime. The dummy’s fake blaster kept lighting up as it ‘shot’ at the Prime, its helm now at Optimus’s pedes, evidently having rolled there after the smaller mech blew it off.

_**Optimus... It isn't real! You didn't do anything  wrong! I... I am so sorry.** _

“Optimus…” He said quietly, his servos up as he inched closer to the frozen mech. “Are you alrig…”

The smaller mech suddenly spun, his optics flashing brightly as he swung his rifle around and pointed it directly in Megatron’s faceplates and the silver mech couldn’t help but notice the irony considering what the Prime had said earlier about doing just this but…

But this wasn’t funny.

This was the result of eons of war, the result of a mech that had learned to be on edge at every moment and always expected to be hurt, hunted…

This was something Megatron knew well, both as hunter and prey and right now his long hunted prey had lost himself, lost himself to the demons that haunted them all and was more than ready to take Megatron’s spark but…

 But would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW something seems off with the website and many alterations I have done since posting aren't happening. I am sorry if it is poorly edited. Hope you enjoyed though!


	5. Getting to Know You (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done in two days, just reminder so no one misses the other. Enjoy and sorry for errors.

 

“Optimus, please… It is alright, you are safe.” Megatron said cautiously, softly as the smaller mech shook before him.

A small whimper came from the Prime and the former warlord vented out as he peered into Optimus’s terror ridden optics. He knew this fear, he knew this look for he had seen it many times in his own optics. **_Optimus, I am so sorry._**

The crowd murmured worriedly, many of them shifting closer protectively but they stilled as Megatron glared at them.

“It is my fault!” He said loudly, his hands rising higher as Optimus’s rifle shook in front of him. “He didn’t know about the dummies! Everything will be alright.”

Those watching mumbled and whispered uncertainly but it seemed most of them understood what was happening and, unlike the cranky Thundercracker, the Prime seemed to actually be affected by all of this.

“Optimus, it is ok. You are safe, I promise.” Megatron said softly, his optics set on the Prime’s wild ones.

“M-Megatron?” Optimus whispered, his voice weak as he slowly came back to himself and he blinked in confusion when he noticed his rifle and who it was pointed at.

 ** _Oh gods!_** Optimus gasped, immediately dropping his arm and stumbling back when his pede kicked at something below and when he looked down…

“Oh GODS!” He screamed, falling to his knees as he stared in horror at the helm.

“Optimus…” Megatron started, again moving slowly towards the kneeling Prime when he heard the smaller mech sob.

“I killed HIM! I… Another one! I killed another one!” Optimus bellowed, his servo transforming back as he reached out for the lifeless helm at his pedes…

Megatron was there before the Prime could pick up the helm, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the smaller mech tightly. “Nooo, no Optimus. It is a dummy, it isn’t real.” He cooed to the shaking mech.

Optimus’s helm jerkily lifted, lines of coolant dripping from his optics as he tried to understand what Megatron was telling him. “D-dum… Dummy?” He asked brokenly and Megatron smiled apologetically as he nodded.

“Yes, I… We used to use them all the time but more recently we have used automated blasters, we just… We just don’t have them here yet.” He explained leaning over and picking up the sizzling helm. “See? Fake… All fake.”

Optimus nervously peered at the helm, fighting what his terror was trying to tell him was there as he forced himself to see what was _actually_ before him.

**_Fake… False… I didn’t kill anyone. I didn’t hurt anyone… It, it is ok._ **

He repeated the odd mantra as he scanned over the remains of the helm, he had seen dummies like this before, many times in fact as Autobots also used them in training so why… Why had he only seen a live mech earlier?

“Forgive me Optimus, I didn’t think.” Megatron muttered guilty drawing Optimus’s attention back to him and suddenly the smaller mech remembered pointing his rifle at the other bot.

“Primus, Megatron… I almost… I could have _killed_ you...” He whispered, his shame positively destroying his spark but Megatron wasn’t having it.

He grasped the smaller mech’s chin, lifting his dim optics to his soft ones. “You have been trying that for eons Prime. You couldn’t get me then and you never will.”

Optimus’s shoulders slumped, unconvinced by the other mech’s words when Megatron sighed and helped him to his pedes.

“I think we have had enough of this slag, why don’t we go somewhere quiet?” Megatron suggested and was happy as a little more light came into the Prime’s optics and the smaller mech nodded.

“A-Alright.” He stammered, his helm down as he allowed himself to be led out of the course yet before they stepped too far out he was stopped by the game’s coordinator.

“I am sorry Prime, I should have told you what to expect. Just not used to having Autobots involved.” The small mech apologized and Optimus smiled behind his mask.

“It is not your fault.” He said softly, lifting the sensor over his helm and handing it to the bot. “I fear the war has… Well, we all have demons to face. Forgive me for reacting the way I did.”

The smaller mech smiled up at him as he placed the sensor into a small reader next to him. “Ain’t that the fragging truth. I was hesitant about setting them up, the dummies that is, but as it was all we had…”

“It is fine, really.” Optimus persisted, his shame turning more to embarrassment as he noticed how everyone was staring at him in silence and he vented out dejectedly. “I did not mean to ruin everyone’s fun.”

One mech stepped up to him, the dark one that had been so close to Megatron before and he laughed as he dropped his arm over the lamenting Prime’s shoulders. “Ahh, you didn’t ruin anything mech! You are right, we all got our demons but frag it all if it isn’t humbling to see that we aren’t alone in the struggle. I mean, no offense, but seeing you, the infallible Prime struggling with this slag too it makes me not feel like such a fragging sparkling when it comes to dealing with my own demons.”

“I concur.” Megatron’s deep voice rang out, stepping forwards and smiling as he lifted Cyclonus’s arm off of Optimus and pointedly replaced it with his own. “Peace seems to be the best thing that ever happened to us.”

Optimus smiled as many around them cheered to those words when the small coordinator gasped and he and the others peered at the mech quizzically.

“Holy slag Prime, if you had continued you would have set a new record!” The mech exclaimed, pointing up at the holovid to his right and the Prime tilted his helm as he tried to make sense of the numbers there.

The crowd gasped as the information scrolled, each new number causing them to cheer in surprise but Optimus had no idea how to interpret what they saw and he figured, since he hadn’t finished the course, did any of it matter?

“I don’t understand why they are celebrating, I didn’t even finish.” He said to Megatron yet the silver mech seemed to not have heard him as he too stared at the figures in shock.

“Primus… Optimus I knew you were good but…” Megatron gasped out after a few more moments finally peering down at the Prime with wonder in his optics and Optimus frowned.

“Are they that good? It felt as if it took me forever just to find a target.” He said, peering more closely at the scores.

“The targets are meant to take time to find so you did fine with that buuuut the amazing thing is that _when_ you started to hit them, frag it Prime… You hit every target perfectly! Look at the numbers AND you were only one target off from finishing.” Cyclonus told him and Optimus sighed miserably.

“Only one…” He muttered, his faceplates glowing in embarrassment once more and Megatron shook his helm at the sight.

“Optimus, please stop beating yourself up over that. Look at how incredible you did mech! Frag, even Soundwave hasn’t gotten numbers like this.”

That surprised the Prime considering how skilled he knew the Spybot to be. “Oh, I suppose that is something…”

“Damn right it is!” Megatron exclaimed with a laugh, pulling Optimus in closer as many around the smaller mech now gave the Prime more appraising looks.

The coordinator nodded. “I… I feel bad not rewarding you as it is clear you would have won had…”

“Noo…” Optimus stopped the mech with his servos. “No I, I would want to win fairly. Perhaps I could try again another time, once you get those automates blasters, I think.” He added meekly and those around him laughed.

“Very well Prime, I look forward to it.” The smaller mech said with a smile before waving in his crew to reset but Megatron stopped him.

“I would take out the dummies, have it just as target practice for now.” He instructed and Optimus felt his spark fall to his tanks.

“No, please! Don’t ruin everyone else’s fun just because I reacted…” He started but the silver mech smiled softly at him and he quieted.

“I believe tonight needs to be enjoyable Optimus and who knows how many mechs might be affected as you were. The war has ended yet things are still fresh, let’s not feed into the hidden demons but help ease their hold on our sparks.”

Optimus sighed but nodded. “Yes alright. I just hope no one gets upset.” He grumbled, thinking of the angry looks he had already been receiving yet when he looked around himself now it was odd expressions of understanding and awe that he found more than anything… Well, mostly.

“Come on Optimus, let’s go get something to drink. I think I need something after that.” Megatron said, nodding to Cyclonus and the others before steering the Prime towards one of the energon vendors.

The silver mech ordered two cubes once they got to the window yet Optimus insisted paying for the liquid this time and the moment they were paid for he opened his battlemask, threw his helm back, and took the drink in one swig.

Megatron blinked in surprise as Optimus then ordered another, remaining silent as the Prime chugged that one too. **_Affected him more than I realized. Damn, I certainly didn’t want to add a layer of terror to tonight’s activites._**

Optimus vented out as he placed the cube down on the vendor’s counter, his spark finally easing in its erratic pulse as the drink worked its magic through his systems.

“I truly am sorry, Optimus.” Megatron repeated softly but the Prime just lifted his helm and smiled at him yet as he did his battlemask slid back into place and Megatron frowned but again, remained silent.

“I’m alright!” Optimus assured him, obviously avoiding what had happened as much as he could and it seemed the drink helped him in that endeavor a little too well as the smaller mech’s voice slightly slurred when he spoke. “Let’s go do something else.”

Megatron peered at the smaller mech carefully for another klik before finally nodding. He didn’t want to press Optimus and make him feel more uncomfortable. That Optimus had closed his mask again, even if it was unconsciously, spoke volumes for how the smaller mech was feeling at the moment.

Megatron quickly finished his drink, placing his one cube beside Optimus’s two before clasping the mech’s servo gently in his and leading him away.

“What would you like to do?” He asked, uncertain what they _could_ do that was quiet and as he searched around them he heard Optimus giggle behind him.

**_I don’t think I have ever heard him giggle before, then again, I have never seen him drink high-grade before either._ **

Megatron smirked as he peered at the other mech, his optical ridge lifting curiously as Optimus caught him giggling and it just spurred another round to erupt from the inebriated mech.

“May I ask what is so funny?” The silver mech inquired and Optimus snorted.

“You weren’t kidding bout bots loving you! Is everybody always like that?” He asked and Megatron groaned.

“More often than not, at least it seems like that way.” He answered with a shrug and Optimus laughed.

“That sounds awful!” He exclaimed before taking a stumbling step closer and patting the larger mech on the arm sympathetically. “Mmm, sorry Megatron.”

The silver mech smiled endearingly at Optimus, his servo covering the smaller mech’s gently. “Well thank you Optimus. Come on, I think I know of a good place for us to go.” He said, finally sorting out a place they could relax in, one he hadn’t been too in far too long and almost forgot existed.

“Okay!” Optimus cheered, his optics crinkling with a hidden smile before he happily followed after the larger mech.

They walked for a while, both silent as they moved through the crowds to the outskirts of Kaon. The city was still in the beginning stages of restoration but it was being built very much in the same way it used to exist, albeit cleaner and better cared for.

It had come down to a vote on whether the citizens wanted Kaon to be the next Iacon but Megatron had proudly agreed with the citizens when they denied the glorious appearance and just wanted to live simply, comfortably, and for the first time in Kaon’s history, without slavery.

“Kaon is so pretty.” Optimus remarked after a bit, resting his helm comfortably against the larger mech’s shoulder as the walked and Megatron smiled at how natural the mech snuggled into him.

“I am glad you approve, not so many from Iacon would agree with your assessment.” He remarked and Optimus scoffed.

“Stuffy bastards.” He said with a wink making the larger mech burst out in laughter, he loved making Megatron laugh.

As the streets go darker and the landscape more broken Optimus pursed his dermas as he tried to figure out where they were headed.

“Iss… It’s old Kaon?” He asked with that tiny slur and Megatron nodded.

“That it is. Have you ever been here?” He asked, glancing at the other mech curiously but Optimus shrugged.

“Dunno… Before war f-fuzzy.” He said simply, clearly not wanting to ruin the night by bringing up old grievances and Megatron agreed.

“Well I used to come here often before the war, when my Master would allow me to… Of course.” He added, his voice bitter at the end despite himself and Optimus sighed.

“Bad things then…” He muttered, his optics dimming a bit.

“Bad then, but no more.” Megatron reminded him and himself, smiling at the smaller mech as they began to make their way up a particular hillside.

“No more.” Optimus agreed, shifting closer to the silver bot and snuggling against his frame as the air turned colder.

It was very late in the evening now, dawn nearly upon them and even with Kaon’s warmer climate the night air had turned crisp and cool and a thin layer of frost glittered along the desert sands that surrounded Kaon.

“Like a sea of diamonds…” Optimus remarked as they crested the top of the hill, marveling at the wide open landscape that lay out before them, it kind of reminded him of Jasper.

“It is beautiful isn’t it?” Megatron asked, side stepping closer to Optimus when he saw the other mech shiver. “Here, let us sit?” He suggested, his old gears hissing as he lowered himself down, smiling as Optimus’s made the same sound as he snuggled in next to him.

“We are old.” Optimus said with a giggle pulling a laugh from the former warlord.

“Maybe _you_ are but don’t bring me into your lies.” Megatron chided, his smile growing as Optimus again thoughtlessly leaned into him with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a bit each staring out at the beautiful scene before them contentedly. The moon was full, the stars bright, and the ground did indeed sparkle like diamonds… It was perfect.

“Oh!” Optimus said suddenly, leaning away from Megatron a bit as he opened his subspace and pulled out his blanket. “Here!”

Megatron smiled as the smaller mech set about covering them both, tucking each corner in before leaning back against his side. “Thank you Optimus.” 

Optimus titled his helm up, his optics again crinkling as he smiled up at the larger mech yet he twitched as Megatron lifted his servo and gently slid a digit down the mask that still covered his faceplates.

“Optimus, are… Are you alright?” Megatron asked softly hating the haunted flash that came across the other mech’s optics but he couldn’t help but ask.

“I… I am, am.” Optimus stammered, turning his helm away as he sighed. “Just feel like a fool, I guess.”

Megatron immediately wanted to berate the mech for calling himself a fool over something he clearly had no control over but instead he held the mech tighter and vented patiently.

“Something akin to that happened to me one of the first nights back on Cybertron.” He admitted quietly, uncertain if Optimus would get angry that he wasn’t letting the matter drop but he was pleased as the smaller mech peeked at him.

“It did?” He asked, his voice hardly audible and Megatron nodded.

“Yes, remember when we finally finished negotiations and at the end of the night there was a small celebration?”

Optimus worked through his memory files, the process a bit sluggish considering the high-grade but eventually he pulled up the right memory and he too nodded. “Oh yes… You, you didn’t stay long I remember… Wait, didn’t I find you after?” He asked, thinking back to that night and how he had noticed the other mech leaving shortly after the celebrations had started.

He had feared the silver mech had been angry at something but when he found the mech, in the lowest part of the Iacon Archives no less, Megatron had told him he needed to study up on council matters… Or something like that but it had been clear that wasn’t what was bothering the mech and he had no desire to discuss what actually was.

Optimus hadn’t pressed anything from the mech yet he didn’t leave either and for the rest of the night the two of them had quietly worked in the basement of the Archives, worked while those above celebrated and cheered.

Megatron smiled widely. “Yes, you did come after me. I admit I was surprised.” He said honestly his optics flickering as he remembered the smaller mech huffing as he pushed open the Archive’s basement door, his faceplates worried and optics searching as they looked so deeply into Megatron’s and asked what was wrong… A question the former warlord had answered with a lie.

“I told you I was studying that night.” Megatron continued, his optics falling to the blanket between them as he spoke. “But that was a lie…”

“I KNEW IT!” Optimus cried, startling both himself and Megatron with the volume of his voice and he quickly slumped down with a blush. “I mean… Sorry, but I knew it was a lie.”

Megatron titled his helm curiously. “Oh, how so?” He asked, wondering why Optimus would have known, especially considering how well he felt he used to lie yet his confidence in that belief crumbled as Optimus looked at him flatly.

“I always knew Megatron just was never in a position to inquire further as our meetings usually resulted in me being shot at.”

Megatron grimaced at that. “I think I am a rather good liar.” He said indignantly causing Optimus to shamelessly giggle in response.

“No you arrren’t.” He drawled in a mocking tone and Megatron lifted his optical ridge at the mech.

“Alright, I will bite… How did you know I was lying, give me some examples.”

The Prime rolled his optics. “Well it is always the same, not always with shooty death booms at the end but...”

“Shooty _death booms_?” Megatron interrupted as he burst out laughing and Optimus joined him, the two holding each other tight as the nearly rolled over into the sands.

Optimus wiped at his optics. “Right, shooty d-death booms.” He stuttered out between laughs. “But no… It was your optics that gave you away. They always tell the truth.”

Megatron’s laughter faltered, his processor working through what the smaller mech said. “My… My optics?” He asked once his fit had passed and he looked up to find Optimus looking at him intently and he found himself memorized by the look.

“Yes, I can always see the truth in your optics, no matter the lie.” The Prime said softly and Megatron huffed.

“I don’t believe that...” He said stiffly, his retort falling away as Optimus moved closer.

“Ahh, see! You are lying even now!” He said, pointing at Megatron’s faceplates as the larger mech scoffed but his smile returned.

“You are insufferable Optimus.” He muttered and the Prime chuckled. “Alright so perhaps I may not be the _best_ liar…”

“You are awful at it.” Optimus corrected, Megatron rolling his optics at the other mech’s words.

“I am _not_ awful at it I, wait… What were we even talking about?” He asked and the two of them laughed once more.

“The Archives.” Optimus reminded him with a wink and Megatron nodded.

“Ahh yes, no more interruptions!” He demanded playfully before continuing. “Anyways, I lied when I said I was studying because I… I was actually hiding.” He admitted, his voice lowering as he spoke and optics lowering.

Optimus’s hidden smile withered and he frowned as he saw not an ounce of untruth in the larger mech’s optics. “Megatron… You, you were hiding? Like tonight, as I was at the ball?” He asked softly as he moved in closer.

Megatron chuckled bitterly, his vents now puffing out in the cool air and he nodded. “A bit like that but, but a bit more extreme I suppose, embarrassingly so I thought, and that is why I didn’t tell you the truth that night.”

“So, why _were_ you hiding?” Optimus asked gently, his servo finding Megatron’s under the blanket and gripping it supportively to which the former warlord smiled in thanks before sighing.

“It… It came on so suddenly.” Megatron whispered, his optics growing cloudy as he thought back. “There we all were, much like tonight with drinking and celebrating, it was the happiest I had been in some time too…” He recalled with a small smile, one Optimus mirrored under his mask.

“But…” He pressed lightly as Megatron fell silent.

“But then the first firework went off and suddenly, I wasn’t there anymore.” He said evenly, his helm rising as he focused on the stars above. “It, it had been like a switch. The moment that blast sounded I… Frag, I lost it!” He exclaimed, his vents coming faster as he fell deeper into the memory. “I dropped Optimus, right there, right in front of everyone I dropped to the ground, expecting to be blown apart!”

Optimus titled his helm. “I, I didn’t see you drop…” He said apologetically but Megatron laughed.

“Not many did, thankfully, but those around me did; Starscream, Soundwave, fragging Knockout… All of them saw their supposedly fearless leader crumble in an instant, like months of cease fire hadn’t occurred before that… Shit Soundwave even had his weapons out once I came to my senses, poor fragger searching for an attacker that didn’t exist…”

Optimus lowered his helm, his own spark aching for how familiar this story sounded to his own episode today. “That is why you left…” He said and Megatron snorted.

“No I fragging _ran_ , Optimus. I ran my aft off, not giving anyone an explanation or even a promise I was alright… I just ran to the quietest place I could and that was the basement in the Archives.” He chuckled darkly then, his helm falling forwards once more as he picked at the frost covered blanket. “I ran in there, found a corner, and curled up into a shaking ball… Like some pathetic sparkling.”

Optimus frowned at the larger mech. “Megatron the way you reacted it… It was _not_ pathetic. _You_ are not pathetic.” He insisted with a quiet growl and Megatron smiled pointedly up at him.

“Exactly and that is what I am trying to explain to _you_.” He said softly, his servo again rising up and cupping Optimus’s cheek. “I am sorry Optimus, not only because I should have considered something like that happening but, but that it _did_ happen… It hurt to see _that_ fear in _your_ optics.”

Optimus blinked at him, his intake open, ready to brush off the other mech’s concern as he would always do for any that worried for but really, he just found grateful to have someone worry… To have Megatron worry, _for him_. “I…” He started, his words failing him as those wondrous crimson optics bore into his own, they seemed endless and so very captivating, comforting… Warm…

“I never want to see that look in your optics again Optimus.” Megatron continued, his voice hardly above a whisper as his thumb lightly brushed across Optimus’s mask. “I never want to see it in anyone’s really but, especially not yours.”

“I, I am s-sorry.” Optimus mumbled weakly and Megatron chuckled.

“Just because I don’t _want_ to see it doesn’t mean I don’t understand it is going to happen again. We do have demons to face and probably will for vorns to come but, but we don’t have to do it alone or… Or hide after it happens.” He added, the digit that had been sliding across the battlemask tapping against the metal gently. “You don’t need to hide from me Optimus but I want you to know, I understand.”

Optimus’s servo unconsciously lifted to the mask his own digit tracing the path Megatron’s had just drawn across it, optics dimming with fear and a little guilt. “F-forgive me… Sometimes I don’t even think about it.”

“I know.” Megatron said with a smile. “And as I said I understand but, but your smile is so stunning it is a shame to hide it away.”

Optimus blushed a brilliant blue, his optics set on a bit of frost that now covered their blanket as his spark raced. “I… Th-thank you.” He whispered, his smile growing larger and larger until…

_Sheek._

Megatron smiled as the sound of sliding metal sounded and when Optimus looked back up at him his gorgeous smile was on full display.

“There you are, Juliet.” Megatron said playfully Optimus rolling his optics at the nickname yet he stilled as Megatron’s servo returned to his chin and slowly lifted his helm up to his. “You are truly beautiful Optimus.” Megatron whispered, his misted vents brushing against the Prime’s now exposed faceplates creating little beads of moisture on the mech’s slightly opened dermas…

“Megatron… “ Optimus vented out, his hammering spark nearly vibrating out of his chassis as the silver mech moved in even closer and their lips mere millimeters apart.

“May I kiss you?” Megatron asked huskily and his spark soared as Optimus moaned.

“ _Please…”_ Optimus begged, hesitating not a moment as he moved forwards first and sealed their kiss.

“Unnn…” Megatron groaned as the dew soaked dermas touched his, the cool drops slipping past his lips and he swallowed each greedily.

Optimus shifted closer, a heat coiling in his lower chassis as their kiss deepened  the embrace growing all the more intimate when he felt Megatron’s servo begin to slide along his side plating and when he gasped he felt the other mech’s glossa enter his intake.

“Mmmmm…” Optimus’s optics shuttered closed as he was gently pushed back into the cool sands, that heat that had been growing in his lower chassis suddenly so much more intense especially as Megatron’s servo moved lower and lower…

 ** _Gods, this feels so good! Tonight has been so incredible and even the darker points have just brought us closer together! If only this could last forever…_** Optimus thought, his back arching up into the servos that caressed it. Everything was perfect, warm, beautiful…

His helm fell back and optics raised to the sky above, the move opening his throat to Megatron and he moaned as the larger mech nipped and licked at each cable, that was when he saw how light it was getting. Sure, most of the sky remained black but slowly the suns’ light was beginning to take over the sky, a deep purple just on the horizon… Dawn was officially on its way and with it a new day was to begin.

**_The night is nearly over…_ **

A chill came over his spark at that thought, one that once it bloomed in his processor the fear attached to it began to spread like a virus, the fear and the questions.

Optimus tried to push them back, tried to just be in the moment, focus on those wonderfully warm servos, the gentle kisses and moans, but the more he tried to ignore those damning questions the more they tore at him.

All he could think of was the longing he had been trying to deny all night, the comfort he had tried to dismiss over and over, the dreams he had begun to allow himself to have when it came to Megatron and, and he pulled his helm away with a sigh, much to Megatron’s disappointment.

 “Optimus?” Megatron asked as he lifted his helm, uncertain why the mech had ended the awe inspiring moment so abruptly, his worry growing as Optimus’s optics dimmed.

“Megatron tonight… Tonight has been _wonderful_.” The Prime, his smile small but true as he forced himself to face Megatron’s questioning optics.

“But?” The silver mech asked worriedly and Optimus’s smile fell a bit.

“But I… Well… This is it, isn’t it?” He asked, _forced_ himself to ask and he groaned internally as the confusion on Megatron’s faceplates deepened.

 The silver mech shook his helm. “I do not understand Optimus, what _is it_? What do you mean?”

Optimus sighed, his spark now hammering for an entirely different reason than earlier. He was afraid to ask the questions that swirled inside his processor, afraid the answer would be logical sure but, but damning and final and he didn’t want to ruin tonight or...

 ** _I don’t want the answers, I am afraid to hear them._** He thought sadly, knowing he was being a coward with all of this but if he _never_ knew, he could at least pretend tonight might not be the end. He could remain ignorant and keeps those dreams of there being more nights like this one just a little longer so…

So he shut his intake and kept the questions to himself.

“I mean… Well it is quite late, is all.” He lied with a smile, ignoring the flash of doubt that came across Megatron’s optics as he cleared his vocalizer uncomfortably. “Perhaps we can make it back to your quarters? I am rather cold.”

Megatron scowled at the smaller mech, his optics narrowing and for a moment Optimus feared his ruse failed but then the silver mech nodded and smiled back.

“You are right, come on.” He said, lifting his frame up with another chorus of grating steel and popping joints and Optimus did the same. He tucked the blanket away before grasping Megatron’s servo and let the larger mech lead him away.

It had been such a wonderful night and now as the first rays of dawn began Optimus felt his spark fill with dread. Would this dream end when morning came, would it all go back to normal, would he just go back to the grey and, and pretend to want nothing more?

He peered over at the silver mech, his spark aching as he found Megatron looking at him with such concern in his optics… **_I should tell him! I should tell him that, that I wish we did this before now. I should tell him that I have felt better with him nearby for so long now and only now am beginning to see just how long I have been chasing him…_**

**_Chasing him and I didn’t even realize it._ **

As Optimus lowered his helm, his thoughts whirling, spark and processor warring he had no idea that the mech next to him was going through the exact same thing but unlike Optimus Megatron _knew_ what he wanted…

He had known for far too long now but had never had the courage to go after the one mech that didn’t swoon over him, that didn’t want to be beside him just to better himself... Frag, if anything Optimus being with Megatron would only dirty his own reputation and that was another reason the silver mech had never found the courage to say anything to Optimus.

He didn’t to sully Optimus, he didn’t want to bring him to his level. Optimus was pure, he was beautiful, innocent and Megatron was…

**_I am not that._ **

He too hung his helm, his optics peeking at Optimus now and then, spark always aching when it came to this mech.

**_But maybe there is hope? Tonight has given me hope and I was finally brave enough to ask Optimus to dance and look at us now!_ **

He still couldn’t believe he had done such a thing, something that brash right in front of all of the ‘stuffy bastards’ that judged him every day, hated him being a part of the council, and Optimus… He had just taken his servo!

Not only had he taken his servo but then placed himself in an even more uncomfortable position by coming out onto the dance floor!

 ** _And then we kissed! What a fragging kiss…_** He smiled internally as he thought of what started as a joke, even though he had been dreaming of such a thing for a very long time, and when Optimus returned it he had felt like the heavens were singing only for them.

 ** _Until we fell on our afts in front of everyone._** He thought bemusedly, his thoughts moving to the balcony, where his Juliet was stuck upon the balcony and when Optimus said he trusted him…

Megatron swallowed painfully, his optics burning a bit with the joy that gave him, it had been an unexpected admission, one Optimus had made sure to meet his optics with so there was no question to the validity of his words.

 **_And now here we are, surrounded by Decepticons, him being the odd mech out and I am certain uncomfortable all along the way but... He followed me._** **_He came here without hesitation… Maybe I am being a complete fool when I think I would sully him, he seems more than eager to jump into this pit with me…_ **

That thought struck the former warlord, it was something he had noticed all night but hadn’t truly thought about. Optimus wasn’t shying away from who Megatron was, if anything the mech was openly trying to embrace it all, even if he hit a few bumps along the way, he had been there for all of it unashamedly.

 ** _Well, up until a few moments ago that is._** Megatron thought with another sigh and he stole a glance of the smaller mech but Optimus remained turned from him…

Why?

**_I wonder if I came on too strong? Perhaps I need to slow things down a bit I… I don’t want to mess this up._ **

The two remained silent as they walked, Megatron constantly peering down at his companion but Optimus stubbornly kept his optics to the ground as they went and that worried the silver mech.

**_Why such a dramatic change? It happened after he said ‘this is it.’ I know he lied in his response, he can’t lie any better than I, apparently, so what did he mean by that?_ **

When they made it back to the center of Kaon there were still many bots up and about but most seemed to have retired for the night. Some games and vendors remained open as well but slowly everything seemed to be winding down.

Optimus felt his spark clench as they walked, his optics constantly going to the sky as more and more light spread across it… Was this it?

Was this how it would end with a frag and then… Then nothing? Honestly he was afraid that was going to be just that and he hated that _that_ was how it was going to end!

Sure he was nervous at the idea of being with the mech so intimately but it wasn’t because he didn’t want it, it was because _he did_! He wanted all of this! Not just for one night but _all_ of them, he didn’t want to go back to the grey! He didn’t want to go back to Iacon and the hollowness that came with that place he wanted to stay here, he wanted to be held like this, and never have to stop himself from kissing those dermas ever again! He…

He…

 ** _Primus help me… I, I think I am falling in love with Megatron._** He stumbled a bit as the thought struck him and Megatron, like every other time tonight, reached out and caught him.

“Optimus! Are you alright?” The silver mech asked, his crimson optics flashing with such worry and Optimus whimpered under the look…

 ** _I am… I am falling in love with him! How long has this been happening!?_** He wondered, cursing himself for not noticing it before… How could he miss such a thing!? He knew it wasn’t just because of tonight but, but for much longer than that and the proof was written over everything they had done tonight!

How he had let Megatron drag him out of the safety of his fort, how he trusted him to catch him, how he didn’t shoot him when he had panicked but…

But did Megatron feel the same way?

**_Ask him! Tell him how you feel! You need to face this! Just tell him and, and face the answers!_ **

“Optimus, please let me in? What is wrong?” Megatron pleaded with him and the Prime realized he had been staring at the mech for nearly five kliks without a word.

“M-Megatron I…” He stuttered out as he screamed at himself to be brave.

**_Tell him! Tell him and let him decide what happens next! I, I can’t pretend, not when this means so much to me, when he does! I… I don’t want to pretend, I want to know!_ **

Megatron leaned in closer as he helped Optimus stand straight once more, his servo rising to Optimus’s cheek as his questioning optics peered deeply into Optimus’s flickering ones. **_Optimus looks so afraid, why? Is it me?_**

Optimus swallowed hard, his spark hammering so loudly he could hardly hear anything else and just as he opened his intake he saw Megatron frown and lift his helm.

 ** _What… What is wrong?_** Optimus wondered, his terror filled haze falling away as he tried to figure out what the other mech was so interested in and that is when he heard it…

Someone was shouting for Megatron but it wasn’t in a friendly warm way, nor a fawning one, it was one that was sure to carry trouble.

“MEGATROOON!”

Both Optimus and Megatron stiffened as a mech came barreling towards them, their war instincts instantly recognizing the obvious signs of distress the running mech was displaying and the Prime grabbed Megatron’s arm nervously.

“What is it Megatron?” He asked nervously, the larger mech shaking his helm in response.

“I don’t know, come on.” He said stiffly as he ran towards the approaching mech, Optimus suddenly feeling very sober, following closely behind.

“Ohhh, oh thank Primus, Megatron! I have been looking for you everywhere!” The frantic mech said as they met in the center of the main street.

“What is it?” Megatron asked his voice dark and terrifyingly serious, Optimus knew that tone well from the past.

“Does anyone need help?” Optimus asked, peering around them and listening when he noticed the sound of yells coming somewhere to the west.

“Well sorta… Oh, Prime!? Uhh, hello… Sir…”

“Get on with it mech!” Megatron demanded cutting the surprised bot off. “What is wrong!?”

The other mech shook his helm, looking back at Megatron not so frantically now but rather sheepishly. “Uhh Sir we… We have a brawl.”


	6. Old Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again I got lost in the development of these two wonderful characters thus, here we are. I really enjoy writing this story, it covers so much, illustrates that life doesn't need to be perfect to work but that patience and consideration can do so much more.  
> Sigh... So, here we are. Sorry for errors, it is late, and I hope you enjoy.

Optimus’s optics widened in fear yet when he turned to Megatron he was shocked to find the mech merely sighing and shaking his helm wearily.

“A… A brawl Megatron?” He asked, not sure why Megatron seemed to relax with the news. Who the frag relaxed when they were told a brawl had broken out!?

“Arrgh… Please, tell me it is only Decepticons involved?” Megatron asked first and when the smaller mech nodded the former warlord vented out in relief. “Good, at least there is that.”

“Good!?” Optimus exclaimed, staring between the two mechs in horror but Megatron chuckled at his expression and placed his servo on the gaping Prime’s arm.

“Another tradition of ours, although less encouraged.” He said with a smirk as Optimus stared at him. “Don’t worry, I just need to go and bang some helms together and then it will sort out. Why don’t you go to Barricade’s and get us a canter for later, his best stuff.” The silver mech suggested with the ease of a mech commenting on the weather and Optimus shook his helm in disbelief.

“I… Won’t you need help?” He asked but the moment he asked a flash of fear came across Megatron’s optics and the larger mech quickly shook his helm.

“Not for this Optimus, but thank you. We may be at peace but there are some things, for now anyways, that should only be settled between Decepticons. Please, understand?” Megatron asked pleadingly, hoping Optimus wouldn’t feel insulted but he would rather have the Prime far from the drunken idiots he was about to go and break apart, violently if need be. He trusted most of his Decepticons to honor the peace treaty but he knew some still held grudges and add that with a lack of fighting recently and high-grade, he didn’t want Optimus anywhere near that recipe for disaster.

Optimus sighed, his shoulders slumping as he relented. “A-Alright, if you think it is best.” He said with a dejected wave of his servos and Megatron smiled apologetically at him.

“I will be back soon, go and have a seat.” The silver mech said as he started after the messenger. “Remember, get his best!” He reminded the sullen Prime before turning and running off leaving a rather confused and suddenly very alone Optimus in the center of Kaon.

“Well, that was _something_.” Optimus muttered to himself as he slowly turned and searched the square for Barricade’s stand because, what else did he have to do?

He walked stiffly through the city, ignoring the looks he received as he trudged along, the looks seemed so much more noticeable without Megatron beside him.

Sighing heavily he found himself wondering if that was why the silver mech hadn’t wanted him to accompany him to the brawl.

**_I suppose we still do have a ways to go in this peace but at least most of them are receptive to the idea of peace._ **

After a few more kliks he finally realized where he was and where Barricade’s shop was and he shuffled over to the stand with a heavy vent.

At this time of night, or morning really, there were only few bots in line for high-grade and it took almost no time for the Prime to work his way to the front.

“NEXT!” Barricade called out tiredly, the dark mech turned away from Optimus at first and the Prime cleared his vocalizer as he stepped up to the counter.

“Umm, may I have one of your…”

He never got to finish as Barricade spun on him, the mech’s optics red and blazing as he lifted his servo in defense but froze when he saw Optimus stumble away from the cart nervously.

“Oh, oh frag Prime I… I am so sorry.” The dark mech stammered out with a vent and quickly shook himself out of fighting stance.

Optimus vented out slowly, his frame just as tense as he overrode his own battle protocols and forced himself to smile at the bewildered mech. “Do not worry Barricade.” He said sympathetically. “Old habits…”

“Yeah, f-frag. I am sorry though, not used to hearing your voice and not shooting first.” The darker mech said again with a shaky smile. “I… Frag, what can I get ya?”

Optimus swallowed hard, ignoring the alarmed looks he got from the drunken mechs around him as he stepped closer. “I was asked to seek out a canter of your best.” He told the mech with another smile and Barricade nodded.

“Pit yes! Coming right up Prime, my newest batch is cooking up now so it might take a klik…” He frowned, looking around and grabbing one of those large cubes from a storage space before setting it on the counter in front of him. “Here, while ya wait.” He said, grabbing a large container of purple looking energon and he gracefully filled the cube to the brim.

Optimus tilted his helm curiously as he watched, uncertain why the mech was pouring a cube, when Barricade huffed and set the filled cube in front of him.

“I… Forgive me but, I didn’t order this.” Optimus said quietly yet the large mech waved his servos in response.

“Your order will take a bit and make me a ton of credits annnd…” He drawled with an apologetic smirk. “I feel bad for the whole reaction thing, please Prime, it is on the house.”

Optimus glanced from the dark mech to the glowing purple liquid before smiling and taking it. “Th-thank you Barricade but I, I truly do understa…”

“Baaah! Don’t be like that Prime! Just take the apology!” He said with a wink. “I am just lucky Megatron didn’t see! He would have my helm if he saw me treating _you_ so poorly.”

Again Optimus titled his helm in surprised confusion. “He would?” He asked making the darker mech laugh out loud.

“Ohhh, you really are that blind, aren’t ya?” He exclaimed but before Optimus could inquire further the mech turned and began preparing his order.

Optimus carefully lifted the overfilled cube, frowning as he walked past the many staring optics until he found a small table nearby and sat down in one of the chairs wearily.

 ** _I feel so lost right now._** He thought as he sipped at the gifted energon, reveling in the warmth it gave to his shivering frame as he watched the crowds grow thinner before him and left his thoughts drift.

He thought of the ball, an event he never wanted to go to but was obligated to attend because of his position…

 ** _Until Megatron broke through the door and found me._** He mused with a small smile, recalling how the mech had subtly asked him to dance for ‘political reasons’ and when they had danced and kissed…

And fallen on their afts.

Optimus chuckled quietly, taking a longer swig of his drink before he crossed his arms on the table before him and laid his helm upon them.

 ** _He laughed so wonderfully then, not bothered at all as I stumbled over myself… I always seem to stumble with him._** Optimus realized, his drifting thoughts going to when he had tried to climb down from the balcony, Megatron calling him Juliet, and them talking about trust…

_“Trust me, trust me to catch you Optimus.”_

The tired Prime smiled, the high-grade again working through his systems, helping to relax him as he sat alone and contemplated how he had gotten here when a thought stuck him…

 ** _Tonight has been the best night of my life._** That revelation both made his spark sing and burn terribly as the fear of it ending tore at him. His optics turned to the brightening sky, just a hint of light purple appearing to the East of Kaon with the promise of dawn and yet… He dreaded the new day.

 ** _When this ends, when this wonderful adventure ends will… Will everything turn grey again?_** He wondered, his servo shaking slightly as he lifted the cube to his lips once more.

Yes, he delighted in the restoration of Cybertron, he reveled in seeing the citizens return and once divided factions come together but, but then there was there grey.

The grey was when everyone went home to their families, when the work was done for the day and he trudged to his empty quarters, alone and hollow feeling. He had a rhythm at least, a pattern he followed to keep his sanity in the grey and that saved him more than he wanted to admit. He washed, he fueled, he read but…

**_But it remains empty…_ **

He sighed once more, his helm twisting this way and that as he watched those around him come together, youngling and elders alike finding someone to attach to, to hold and he… He didn’t know where he stood within all of this.

 **_What am I doing here? What do I expect out of all of this? Why has tonight felt so good and why, why am I so terrified to have it_ ** _**end?**_

Again his helm lifted to the sky above, his optics searching but for what, he didn't know...

Or maybe he did?

There was a flight frame he awaited now, one that made his spark ache and fuel lines race...

He was searching for  _him._ Searching for him as, as he always did, even if he tried to deny it.

**_Could, could I truly be falling in love with him? How? When, when did that happen? How long has it... Oh shut up. You know it has been happening, you just ignored it. Kept it hidden, kept busy enough, silent enough to pretend it wasn't happening but..._ **

**_But does he feel the same? Could tonight truly mean something more to him than, than I know? Even with the bumps..._ **

He drank deeper, his thoughts drifting to the rush he had felt while going through the course yet when he found that first dummy he…

**_I reacted without thought. I shot him, shot IT and watched as its helm roll to my pedes…_ **

**_I was so afraid._ **

His optics burned then, his spark clenching with how easily he fell to what he had been trained for, what he had known for so long, was that his core now? Was that what he was inside, what many of them were now, mindless warriors whose first instinct was to kill?

 ** _Will we ever stop being warriors?_** He wondered, peering over his shoulder to Barricade’s stand. He didn’t blame the mech reacting the way he did but it was telling, just like when he reacted to the dummy, or Megatron the fireworks…

Could they ever move past the war, truly move past it?

Another sip before resting his helm down again, the liquid burning comfortably the whole way down…

**_Am I just a warrior or can there be more for me? For Megatron? For, for us?_ **

He shut his optics as a smiling couple kissed before him, his spark aching as he recalled his and Megatron’s kisses and how, how they might be nothing, nothing but a part of a wonderful, incredible, and memorizing night…

Couldn’t he just be satisfied with that? Couldn’t he just take this night enjoy every moment and then leave it to rest? He _could_ do that, right?

**_Of course I can! I… I need to._ **

He could do that and then work with the silver mech to better Cybertron without complications, it was better not to have attachments anyways! He had never had attachments and it had always allowed him to do the right thing, to focus on what was important, it was better that way so why…

Why did he want MORE!?

“Arrrrgh!” His sudden growl scared the young couple in front of him, the two scrambling away as Optimus then flew to his pedes, his chair clattering on the stone below for how quickly he stood but he ignored it all as he stumbled over the thing and began walking.

 ** _I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t have come. I shouldn’t have danced. I should be working, I… I am the Prime! That is my function, not daydreaming over things I cannot have!_** He grated his denta as he dizzily made his way past Barricade’s stand, the dark mech calling out for him but, but he didn’t stop.

As he walked or stumbled drunkenly really, apparently Barricade’s mixtures were far stronger than others, the Prime’s mind reeled. He should have never taken Megatron’s servo tonight, he knew he should have stayed in his fort and hidden as the others had fun and celebrated… It was their place to enjoy and his to serve!

He didn’t get to have a life as they did and he, he was fine with that!

“F-Fine… Mmm f-fine.” He mumbled to himself, his battlemask snapping back into place unconsciously as he tried to make it to the shuttle station to get home where he _belonged_ but as he peered blearily around himself he realized he had no idea where he was and the fact that he couldn’t see straight wasn’t helping.

“Uhhh… What, wh-where is the f-fraggin ting…” He growled, his already dark mood growing darker as he continued to walk and just got more and more lost. **_Arrgh, stupid… S-Stupid. Drank too much and lost…_**

Somewhere in the back of his helm he knew he was being foolish and unfair, he saw Megatron returning to the main street, the silver mech searching for him but he… He wouldn’t be there.

“Ohhh…” Optimus whimpered, peering over his shoulder from where he had come as that image stuck in his helm, his fuzzy mind playing the scene over and over…

“Fraaag that! He, he cann find lotsa bots ta jus… Jus frag and furrget!” Optimus told himself angrily, jealously perhaps and shook his helm as he focused on getting through the maze of the city once more.

**_He cannn find lots… Lotsa mates! He not like me, not like a Prime… Fraggin Prime. I hate being Prime sumtimes.If der was a new Prime I would jus, I would… I would be his friend, I would treat mm normal just… Jus like Megatron done for me._ **

He shambled to a stop, his servo grasping at the building next to him to keep from falling over as his helm lowered shamefully between his shoulders.

“What mm I doing?” He muttered quietly his previous anger dissipating as guilt replaced it. “Mmm being s-stupid… So, so s-stupid.”

Optimus again looked over his shoulder, his pedes shifting a bit as he fought for balance and his spark…

 ** _Curses. It hurts, it hurts more to leave den to s-stay. Don wanna go._** He smiled, pathetically perhaps, as he turned then and was about to start back towards the main street when he heard pede steps sound behind him. **_Huh?_**

Again using the wall for help, he turned back around and found two large mechs limping towards him. He didn’t recognize either of them nor could he identify them as either former Autobot or Decepticon but they certainly looked upset and more than a little beat up.

 ** _I wonder if dey came from brawl?_** Optimus thought curiously, wondering if he continued on this way he would find Megatron, that would be nice.

He stumbled forwards a bit, cursing himself for drinking too much as he was sure he looked like a very undignified Prime at the moment, so instead he chose to lean against the wall until the two mechs passed so he didn’t embarrass himself further.

 ** _Lass thing I need, stories of an ine-inebriited… Inebriated Prime. Oh my, that drink was f-far too s-strong!_** He thought, a small giggle escaping him as he pressed himself against the wall, making room for the evidently hulking mechs, they were much bigger up close…

“Look at this little one.” One of them called out and Optimus frowned as he looked down the alley to see whom they were talking about but when he saw no one but the three of them his frown deepened.

 ** _I am n-not little!_** Sure they were slightly larger than him but they were still smaller than Megatron.

“Ohhh, I think you insulted him.” The second mech said, his voice a little slurred but Optimus couldn’t tell if it was because of the growing bruise on his chin or drink.

“Mm not in-insulated… Uh, insulted.” He corrected himself with another chuckle and the two mechs peered at each other curiously.

“Looks like you are a bit outta sorts mech. You need some help getting somewhere?” One of them asked and Optimus smiled under his mask for how sweet they were.

The other one seemed hesitant though his optics flashing with recognition once they got closer and expressed his concern to his friend. “Easy mate, you know who _this is_?” He whispered and the Prime sighed afraid they were avoiding him because of his status just like so many others.

“Isss ok.” He mumbled to the two mechs, nodding to them as he tried to push himself off the wall and just carry on alone when the larger one reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Ohhh poor mech, come on now. I can help you get to where you need to go.” The large mech insisted, much to his companion’s ire, and Optimus felt bad for causing them more trouble.

“Iss ok… Mmm good, jus gotta, gotta find Megatron.” He said with another hidden smile but it faded almost immediately for the dark look that came over the mech’s battered and bleeding faceplates.

“ _Megatron_ , you say?” The mech asked, his servo tightening on Optimus’s arm and the Prime titled his helm in confusion and maybe a little concern.

“Y-yes...” Optimus said simply, hoping his voice sounded more collected than he felt and the large mech smiled brilliantly down at  him, splitting his lower derma again as he did so and a drip of energon fell from it.

“I know where he is, I can show you. Follow me.” The mech said, his grip on Optimus’s arm clenching and the Prime yelped as he was suddenly pulled forwards.

“Bad idea, _such_ a bad idea!” The shorter of the two mechs hissed as he followed after the Prime and his friend and honestly the Prime was thinking the same thing.

He didn’t know what was going on but he knew his arm hurt and he didn’t like being dragged to frag knew where.

“L-lemme go!” He demanded, thankful he didn’t slur the words as he dug his heels in and tried to slow the other mech down.

“I am only trying to _help_ mech.” The large bot said sweetly as he peered over his shoulder at the Prime but he never stopped walking.

Optimus _almost_ felt bad but the further they made it down the alley the more he began to doubt that either of the mech’s intentions were honorable. **_Already beat up… Mighta been in b-brawl, means Megatron did dis to um? Hmm, probably shouldn’t uv mentioned im…_**

Optimus set his faceplates, his optics blazing as he set his heels in harder and growled before ripping his arm out of the other mech’s grip.

“Arrrgh!” He groaned as sparks erupted where his plating slid out from the vise like grip, the other mech’s digits apparently having dug in so deep that they drew long gouges down his arm that bled in some places.

“IDIOT! What are you _doing_!?” The huge mech shouted as he spun on the stumbling Prime.

“I told you to l-let go!” Optimus snarled, or he hoped he did, before he lowered himself into a shaky battle stance. “I want n-no trouble but I will defen… Defennn... Frag it! I will _hurt_ you.”

“This is suuuuuch a bad _idea_.” The shorter of the two lamented as he covered his faceplates with his servos but the other one just smiled wickedly.

“Little Prime, this _is_ a bad idea, you don’t know who you are messing with. I will beat you into the ground hard enough you will be tasting sand for a vorn.” He said darkly and Optimus couldn’t have stopped the giggle that came from him had he tried.

“Pffft, and how’s dat ground t-taste?” He asked through laughter, pointing at the fuming mech’s faceplates. “Looks like you got a taste earlie…”

“FRAG YOU!”

Optimus laughter came to an abrupt end as the mech lunged at him with a roar. He stumbled back from the mech in surprise just to trip over his own pedes and land hard on his back struts. ** _Uhhh frag… Too d-drunk to…_**

“Fragger!” The large mech cried as he soared towards the struggling Prime, his arms outstretched and reaching for Optimus’s throat when Optimus got an idea and he smiled as he rolled back, his frame moving in perfect time with the one flying over it and he cried out as he then straightened his coiled legs, slamming them right in the center of the angry mech’s chassis and sending him pin wheeling over his helm.

“Id WORKED!” He cheered, just as amazed as the mech’s gaping friend as he finished the roll and ended in a perfect crouch. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Optimus, his attacker didn’t possess such luck and he crashed loudly into a few crates that had been set to the side of the alley.

Optimus turned at the noise, smirking from audial to audial until the world spun a bit and fell onto his aft with a laugh. “Uhh, ow!” He mumbled through chuckles when a ragged cry sounded from the now shattered pile of crates.

Optimus frowned, his optics rolling as the large mech dragged himself out of the pile, his frame raining with bits of metal and screws and the Prime shook his helm.

“I warned y-you!” He reprimanded the mech with a tsk like a displeased teacher would but that was evidently the wrong thing to do as the mech just shouted more loudly and began barreling towards the sitting Prime once more.

 ** _Hmm, canna do same trick. What now? Dun wanna shoot… Hmm._** As Optimus calmly considered the multitude of move he could then preform his choice was forced upon him as the mech did the most ridiculous thing and jumped at him just like before!

 ** _No way gonna work twice…_** Optimus thought as the screaming mech soared over him but he laughed as he decided to try it, rolling back as before and he cheered as, like last time, he hit the mech right in his abdominal plating and set him flying once more.

“STOP ATTACKING LIKE THAT!” His friend cried in exasperation, Optimus laughing loudly as he rolled back into a crouch and the attacking mech ended up in a groaning heap of metal and fury.

“I.. I w-would lis-listen to yer fr-friend.” Optimus said as he tried to stand but just fell back to his aft.

“YOU COULD HELP!” The raging mech screamed at his friend and the smaller mech shook his helm.

“Frag that! I already got my aft handed to me tonight. Ain’t no way I am going after a Prime.”

“COWARD!” The other hissed, throwing some scrap that surrounded him away as he shakily got to his pedes. “He was once the enemy! Now you are just gonna let your comrade fight against an enemy _alone!?”_

“Isn’t a little generous of you to call whatever _this is_ fighting?”

A new voice echoed through the alley, all optics going to the end of the path to find two red optics blazing in the darkness there and everyone instantly reacted.

The smaller bully ran, the larger stumbled back and landed on his aft right next to Optimus, and the Prime waved excitedly.

“Megatron! Hello!”

Megatron’s chest was heaving as he slowly stepped forwards, his optics never leaving the snarling mech that sat next to the Prime as he carefully set a canter of high-grade down upon the ground next to him and then cracked his digits. “You have caused far too much trouble tonight mech, are you trying to get yourself incarcerated?”

“Frag off Megatron!” The angry mech spat back, his optics blazing just as angrily. “Fraggin coward! All you are cowards! Feckless little Pit spa… UHHHH!” The mech never got to finish his words and Optimus’s fist suddenly slammed into the side of his helm and he fell on his back.

“BE NICE!” Optimus scolded, rubbing his knuckles as he turned back to Megatron and smiled under his mask. “He seems kinna r-rude.”

Megatron almost gaped at the Prime for how nonchalantly he had handled the other mech, how he had been handling all of this up to this point but his attention then went to the snarling mech next to the Prime and his spark skipped a pulse as the crazed mech wrapped his arm around Optimus’s throat.

“Don’t move!” He demanded and Megatron growled as he became still.

“I was just going to take you in mech but I am highly considering just ripping you apart _right here!_ ” Megatron grated out between clenched denta.

“You can fragging _try_.” The obviously suicidal mech challenged and Optimus sighed.

 ** _Stupid, stupid, stupid._** He mused as he tilted slightly, angling both he and the other mech better before swinging his arm back and bashing his elbow right in the poor fool’s faceplates.

“UUUGH!” The mech cried his arm loosening a bit but still stubbornly wrapped around Optimus so the Prime did it again and again yelling at the mech between each hit.

“Why.”

_SLAM!_

“ARE YOU.”

_BASH!_

“SO."

_BANG!_

_"RUUUDE!?"_

Bleeding and hardly able to see anymore the drunk mech finally let go, scrambling back as Optimus got himself to his wobbly pedes and followed after him.

“Unn, no… No!” The mech cried as he hit a wall of a building and could do nothing else but cower in fear of the Prime that now towered over him. He shut his swollen optics, thinking this would be it, that his spark was to be extinguished and all was lost but all that came was a light slap on the top of his helm?

The cowering mech creaked his optics open, peering up fearfully to find the Prime standing above him, the mech’s servos on his hips as he shook his helm in disappointment.

“Why be so _stupid_?” The slurring Prime asked scornfully waving his digit in dismay. “You should esspect better from yourself! Be the ex-examble… Eaamble… _Be better_! Now scoot!” He said, nudging the confused mech with his pede.

The mech fearfully, confusedly glanced from Megatron to the Prime, his frame frozen as he tried to understanding just what was happening and if it were just a trick, especially considering the death glare he was receiving from his old leader but he decided to take the opportunity to escape instead…

Better that than be at the silver mech’s mercy.

He achingly began working his way to his pedes and was more than a little shocked as the Prime reached down to help him…

“Uhhh…” He stared at the servo suspiciously until the mech that offered it laughed.

“Not gonna hurt ya.” Optimus promised the mech, bracing his other servo against the wall so he too didn’t fall over and he smiled under his mask as the hesitant mech finally grasped his servo and he helped haul him up.

“See? Good!” Optimus said proudly with a smile that crinkled his optics and the other mech just gawked at him.

“Uh, thanks.” He muttered, more than aware of the red optics that were currently boring into his back.

“Be. The. Essample.” Optimus reminded him with a poke to his chest, the mech slowly nodding in response before he grunted and began his walk of shame back to wherever he belonged.

The Prime watched the mech go, his smile wide and spark light before he turned back to Megatron and waved. “Hi!”

Megatron stood there in shocked silence, the whole event going far differently than he had imagined when he finally had found Optimus in the alley after frantically searching for him all over Kaon.

He had nearly blasted the fragger with his cannon right from the start but the strange dance the wretch of a mech and Optimus were having made him hesitate in his advance. It had been clear Optimus could handle himself, even if he was clearly intoxicated.

 ** _Course he wouldn’t have been in this situation had he not run from me…_** That thought burned, burned just as terribly as finding Optimus gone when he made it back to Barricade’s but luckily the mech had told him the direction Optimus had run off to and as it was the opposite way of the shuttle station he had hoped maybe… Well he wasn’t sure what to expect but _this_ odd show hadn’t crossed his mind at all.

**_Fraggin filth, I wonder what they wanted with Optimus. I should have just crushed them from the start instead of beating them and letting them go. I can’t believe Optimus let them go… Well no, no I can believe he would let them go. Uhh, I will deal with them later._ **

“Hellooo…” He answered finally, cautiously his confusion written plainly on his faceplates as he leaned down and picked up the canter of high-grade he had placed down earlier.

Optimus peered at the canter, his jovial mood faltering as he remembered why _he_ hadn’t retrieved the container and a wave of guilt crashed over him. “M-Megatron I…” He started, stepping forwards to apologize to the other mech for just abandoning him when he gasped as his pedes seemed to magically tangle with one another and he began to fall...

“Optimus!” Megatron shouted, dropping the canter with a _crash_ and running to the mech, his long arms catching the smaller mech shoulders just before his faceplates smashed into the ground below.

“Uhhh…” Optimus moaned as Megatron helped raise him to his knees and he whined when he noticed the now shattered canter and extremely expensive energon all over the street. “Oh no…” He mumbled, peering up at Megatron apologetically. “Mmm so sorry.”

Megatron stared at the smaller mech, his optics narrowed in confusion and helm reeling over everything that had happened up to this point but no matter how much he thought about things nothing seemed to make any sense.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked instead, his voice soft, awe filled even and Optimus blushed.

“I cannn tink of a feeew things.” The Prime said with an exaggerated wink but as Megatron kept staring at him with that odd look his playfulness left him and he sighed. “Mm sorry, mmm sorry fur leaving…” He whispered and it was Megatron’s turn to sigh.

“I…” He started, noting how Optimus’s battlemask was covering the mech’s face so he chose his words carefully. “Can I at least know what I did wrong?” He asked quietly his optics dim and lowered.

 ** _Ooooh, what have I dun? He looks so sad!_** Optimus groaned miserably, his spark thumping so loud he could hardly hear. “Nuffin… Arrgh, nothing Megatron and dazzz the problem!” He exclaimed just adding to the larger mech’s confusion.

“Optimus I, I don’t understa…”

“I KNOW!” The Prime interrupted with a growl, his optics flashing as bit as he slammed his fist against the ground in frustration. He vented out, wishing he wasn’t inebriated for this conversation and yet at the same time he wondered if he would have the bravery to have it otherwise.

 ** _Frag it all… Cann I have it now?_** He wondered desperately, peeking over at Megatron as he scoured his spark for bravery and all the right words…

“Megatron, I really umm… Well I… Arrrrgh! Why mm I so _scared_!?” He cried, as he gripped his helm tightly, yelling at himself internally for messing all of this up!

**_Everything was good! Good and warm, and kisses and I had to go and make it all bad! WHY!?_ **

As the Prime descended into a bitter war within himself the silver mech beside him sat in silence yet his spark was thundering.

**_He, is he afraid of me? Is that why he ran but… But why was he so happy to see me after, he clearly had… Well, whatever just happened under control, somehow, so it wasn’t because I could save him…_ **

Megatron lifted his optics, frowning as he found the smaller mech rubbing at his helm roughly and he sighed. “Optimus are… Are you truly afraid of me?” He asked trying desperately to keep the pain that question caused him hidden yet the Prime didn’t seem to hear him and just continued muttering to himself drunkenly.

 ** _I can’t ask him all of this, it is unfair considering how inebriated he is…_** Megatron realized, forcing himself to smile gently as he pulled the Prime’s servos from his helm and finally those wonderfully blue optics found his. “Come now, how about we get you home and we can talk tomorr…”

“ _Home_!?” Optimus exclaimed in confusion, his already whirling spark nearly burning through his chest plates now as a wave of dread came over him. **_I am messing dis up so BAD!_**

Megatron nodded patiently. “Do not worry, I am not insulted Prime. I can understand why you are afraid of me…” He said with a sad smile. “I have given you plenty of reason to be over the vorns…”

“I dun like when you call me Prime, sounds cold.” Optimus suddenly mumbled miserably,  before something seemed to click with the mech and his optical ridge lowered as he thought. “Wait, did you say I was fraid?”

Megatron shook his helm as he too tried to keep up on just what the frag was going on, in many ways it seemed they were having two _different_ conversations. “I… Yes. _You_ said _you_ were afraid.” He said sullenly when the Prime suddenly laughed out loud and Megatron frowned.

“I… Ohhh, haha. I am not fraid of _you!_ Aww…” Optimus explained, his optics crinkling in that lovely way they did when he smiled as he peered at Megatron. “Not _you_ , _me.”_

 ** _Cause that makes fragging sense._** Megatron thought irritably but vented and forced himself to remain patient.  “Sooo, you are afraid of _you_?” He asked wearily and Optimus shook his helm.

“No, I mean… Dasss not it! I am afraid cause of _me_ and whas happening _inside_!” Optimus told him and Megatron almost burst out laughing expect for the serious look on the smaller mech’s faceplates.

“Something is happening _inside_ that scares you?” The silver mech asked slowly, trying his damndest to understand just what the frag was going on.

“YES!” Optimus cheered, clapping his servos as if Megatron had sorted out the greatest mystery in the universe, all the while the mech in question just stared at him numbly.

“Optimus I…” Megatron groaned, rubbing his servo down his faceplates with a deep vent out. “I don’t understand. Something is happening to you, _inside_ , and it scares you…”

“Yes!”

**_What the frag is he talking abo… Wait._ **

Megatron peered more closely at the mech beside him, his optics narrowing as Optimus looked back at him with hope of understanding gleaming in his optics. “Optimus I…  Are, are you talking about… Are you… Is it about something you _feel_ inside?”

 “YES!” Optimus said, moving closer to the other mech as his spark skipped with relief.

“So, so has this something never happened to you before?” Megatron inquired carefully and Optimus shook his helm excitedly.

“NO! And I dunno was, what to do! It feelzz all tingly an stuff, canna think. Izz wonderful but _scary_!”

“Tingly?” Megatron said quietly, his optics trailing down Optimus’s frame. “Uhh, Optimus… Are, are you a _virgin_?”

“YES! Wait… _What!?_ ” Optimus squeaked as his processor finally caught up with Megatron’s words and the blush that came over him covered nearly every inch of his plating. “THAT IZZ NOT WHAT I MEAN!”

Megatron threw his servos up in defeat. “Well frag mech, I don’t know! You said something was happening _inside_ , it felt _tingly,_ you couldn’t _think_ , and you have never felt it before! What the FRAG am I supposed to THIN…”

“I THINK I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Optimus blurted out, his vents ragged and optics blazing as he glared at the larger mech before, as always, his words caught up to him and he felt his spark fall to his tanks. **_Oh gods! Why did I say that!?_**

Megatron was equally stunned by the admission and much like Optimus could only stare at the other mech, his intake hanging open from his last words but no sound escaped them… **_He… He thinks…_**

Optimus growled, his servos scrubbing at his optics as he tried to perform damage control… Never a pleasant endeavor for a drink addled mind.

“I mean, I know love might b-be too st-srong but des last few years… Well we keep finding each other and stuff and… Well I mean, tonight wazz so, soooo wonderful but I know who I amm and who you are but I always look for you Megatron! I alssways do! At meetings, when I have a free moment. Izz you in my helm, alwaysss _you_ and tonight juss c-cemented da fuzzy feeling dat always… Always come when I see you.”

The broken slurred tirade of nonsense stopped then, the Prime hanging his helm as tears prickled at the edges of his optics. “You make me feel fuzzy, an warm, an happy… Dun want it to end, to be done… Mmm scared… Dun want this to be it.”

Megatron blinked down at the smaller mech, dots connecting as he considered what the mech had said earlier compared to now. **_That is what he feared, that all of this was just going to end after tonight?_**

“Like dis, Megatron. Like this lots, makes my spark hurt but s-sing too. Dunno wats happening to me.” Optimus mumbled brokenly, wiping at some tears that had unexpectedly started dripping down his faceplates. “Yous could have anyone, everyone loves you an I know why cause I do t-too.”

Megatron smiled slightly. “Optimus… I, I don’t want everyone…”

“I _know_.” The smaller mech lamented miserably. “Mm sorry mm like dem. Know gots enough trouble with dem.” He lifted his helm then, his wet optics flickering as they stared sadly up at Megatron’s. “Didn’t mean to feel dis… Mmm s-so s-sorry.” He stuttered out before curling into himself, his servos covering his faceplates shamefully as he began weeping openly.

Megatron shook his helm. “What am I going to do with you?” He repeated quietly, playfully before leaning closer and wrapping his arms around the smaller mech and standing.

Optimus clung to the larger mech, his faceplates nuzzled against his chest as he tried to hide when a long yawn escaped his vents.

“You are exhausted Optimus. If it is alright I am going to take you to my quarters and let you sleep this off but I promise you I won’t touch you. You will be safe in my care.” The former warlord told the sniffling Prime as he began to walk to his home.

“Mmm safe with you. I know.” Optimus muttered, his weeping slowing as exhaustion took over and he nuzzled against the warmth of Megatron’s chest smiling a bit when he noticed the hum of the other’s spark. “Hear your song… Nice song.” He said sleepily and the larger mech chuckled.

“Oh Optimus, what a wonderful mess you are.” He said softly as he watched Optimus fall to recharge in his arms.

**_Who knew you would be as big a mess as I am. I think we complement one another just fine, my lovely Juliet._ **

He made good time to his quarters, apparently having Optimus in his arms kept anyone who would normally chase him away and he was grateful for the mech’s help, even if it was unconsciously given.

When he got to the large building that held his apartment he opened to door as quietly as he could, even though he imagined most of the bots that also had quarters there were not all asleep, he just didn’t want them popping out and asking questions about the Prime. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed to be seen with the Prime, not at all, but until tomorrow came and he could speak with Optimus more clearly about where things stood with them he figured it would be best to save the mech from rumors.

 ** _Not that everyone won’t be spreading some after tonight anyways._** He thought, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing but really, he just needed to wait for tomorrow to find out.

**_Optimus, I have so many things I want to say, to explain to you… If only you knew how long I… Arrgh. It can wait, it has to._ **

He quietly made his way to his door, typing in the pin code while holding Optimus gently, like he was some fragile thing instead of the mighty Prime but to Megatron, he was fragile, precious even. Once the door was opened he made his way straight to his quarters, yet stopped in the doorway as he considered where to place Optimus.

Would he awaken in his berth and panic that he had been taken advantage of or…

 ** _No, no he said he trusted me and, and I have to believe that._** He thought yet he was still nervous as he walked to the berth and gently laid the Prime down.

“Mmm… C-cold.” Optimus mumbled in his sleep and Megatron smiled as he reached over the small mech and gently unfurled the wrinkled thermo blanket that had been crumbled up in the corner of his bed. He never made the thing figuring he was just going to sleep there again so, why?

Optimus whimpered a bit as he was tucked in, followed by a contended sigh and Megatron blinked in surprise as the soft _sheek_ of his battlemask opening sounded.

 ** _Seems he feels comfortable._** Megatron noted gratefully, chuckling as just a hint of a crooked smile came across the smaller mech’s dermas before he mumbled something incoherent and fell silent once more.

Megatron sighed as he straightened then, his back struts creaking a bit and he rubbed them gingerly as he looked down at the sleeping Prime. **_Once upon a time my aches would come from fighting with you all day and now look at us._**

He smiled as he backed away and found the chair that was at his desk in the small room and sat upon it wearily. Technically it would have been far more comfortable to sleep on the couch he had out in the main living space but he didn’t want Optimus to awaken alone and in a place he had never been before so he figured he could recharge here.

His arms crossed on the desk before him, his helm falling to them yet he hadn’t found the will to look away from Optimus just yet and his mind was reeling with questions.

Would Optimus remember what he had said earlier? Did he mean it? Would he be upset when he woke up, would he be fearful? Optimus could be so shy at moments but he also had such fire in him, the silver mech had no idea how the Prime would wake…

 ** _How Optimus will awake that is._** He reminded himself, a smile coming to his dermas as he thought of what Optimus had told him earlier about not liking when he was called Prime.

Everything had been such a mess at the time he had only been able to catch on to some things the mech was telling him.

 ** _He also said he was a virgin. I wonder if that ‘Yes’ was just reactionary because he was drunk or… Or if it is true._** Where that might excite many mechs it really just made Megatron all the more cautious when it came to the smaller mech. He didn’t want to hurt Optimus, he never wanted to hurt the mech again and had so much to make up for already.

 ** _Uhhh, I need to stop thinking! It is already dawn and I need some recharge to deal with whatever will come with tomorrow._** He rubbed his optics, his plates flaring out as he yawned and slowly shut his optics.

**_Please let tomorrow work out well, please let everything be peaceful and honest._ **

**_Please let what he said tonight be true…_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524071) by [Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09)




End file.
